A New Mutant
by ArenaSkies
Summary: Debra, a new mutant happens to be brought at Alkali Lake and something unexpected happens. Soon she becomes a student at mutant high and faces danger of all sorts. Will she be able to survive? -COMPLETE-
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I would really like it if you read and review. No flames though, but you could tell me if I should redo this or if I suck at this story completely. If that is called a flame, then just say if I'm doing this story not an improvement. This is my first X-Men fanfic I ever wrote, so be a little nice please, because the other stories I wrote sucked, so I got rid of it. I might redo it some other time though. Anyway, enjoy!

**Note:** I don't own X-Men or any of the characters, I only own Debra.

Prologue 

My name is Debra. I had a simple normal life until I reached at the age of fifteen. That's when I had become the freak of nature, a gene type that is a mistake to human kind, I became a mutant. I really hate mutants, because my father brainwashed me to hate them, even my mother. My parents say that they are a disgrace to the human kind. I agreed with them, after all since I was five they started to talk bad about mutants to me. So my mind is stuck with that information. But I never knew I would turn into one of them. I hated it so much, I wanted to kill myself.

I have a big sister that's seventeen, but she's not a mutant like me.

Perhaps it would be best if I told you the first time I ever possessed my mutant powers. Just to remind you, I'm fifteen when I turned into a mutant.

Chapter 1: Freak of Nature 

It was my first day of school. Well, my first day of school to go to high school. I was so excited, plus I moved to a new city. I moved to Seattle, Washington. I used to live in Anchorage, Alaska. It was always cold there, even in the summer. Now I'm finally at a place where I can really know what summer feels like.

It was summer time now, and it was a warm weather. I couldn't wait to get inside my backyard pool once I was finished with school. It was the first time in years I actually was going to swim again!

I looked over to myself in the mirror, I had brown hair that reached to my shoulders, green eyes, and whenever I clenched my jaws they would stick out, like I had a lot of muscle in them. I never really did anything for them to be that way, but I looked pretty good with that look. (I'm rhyming too much I think) My bangs were short, they only reached to my forehead. I liked it that way, I didn't like it long like the other girls, they look so uncomfortable to me.

When I picked up my brush and brushed it through my hair, it looked as if it was electrocuted or something. It took me a while to fix the tangles.

Once I was done with that, I put on my clothes, which were some shorts and a green T-shirt saying, 'Girls Rule' in big black letters. I always wear green shirts, because it's my favorite color.

When I was finished putting on my clothes, I grabbed my backpack, which was green too, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning honey." Coed my mom. She always calls me honey, and as for my sister, she calls her baby which is much worse, but she never does that in public.

"Morning mom." I answered. I took some pop tarts and quickly ate them while I was standing. I really like to get to school early, because I like to finish any homework I don't do at home that only takes me five minutes or I would read. I have never been to school late at all or even absent.

"Stop eating so fast, your half an hour early, you're not going to be late." Said mom. Just then my dad came in looking grumpy as if he never went to sleep at all last night. Trust me this is normal, he has done this every day, it's just a mood he likes to do.

"What's for breakfast, I'm starving." Replied dad.

"Bacon and waffles." Answered mom.

"Sounds good to me!" Said my sister just as she entered the kitchen. My mom started to put breakfast in my dad's and sister's plate. I don't eat meat; I'm a vegetarian. How did I become a vegetarian is what your question might be. Well, when I was seven years old, I went to a butcher with my dad, because he wanted to buy fresh meat, and when I entered at the butcher place, it was a horrifying sight. I saw a man slaughter a cow, and cow pieces hanging on the ceiling. The place was filled with blood everywhere! I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran outside and puked my lunch out. My dad's used to it, he goes to the butcher every month. And from that day on I was a vegetarian.

When I was finished with my pop tart, and my family started to eat breakfast, I headed out the door, but not before dad could stop me.

"Remember, if you ever meet a mutant at school, stay away from it and tell me who it is." Dad reminded me. Just hearing the word mutant sent chills up my spine. My dad always calls a mutant 'it' and I do to. My entire family does.

"Sure thing dad." I called back.

"Have a nice day a school honey!" Mom yelled before I left the house.

"See ya squirt!" My sister called after me. I ignored her and stepped outside and smelled the fresh air. Seattle's air sure does smell sweeter than Alaska's.

I started walking to school, and when I arrived, I looked at my watch to see it took me two minutes to get here. My house sure is close to the school.

I started up the school steps, and when I entered in the school, it was too crowded! Alaska's schools barely had kids around the hallways. I always like crowded areas, I feel a bit more into it. I know it sounds weird, but it's just a feeling I have.

I tried looking for the office but got no luck. I decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the office is?" I asked one girl that was with a group of friends. She looked to be around my age and so did the crowd.

"Sure, just walk straight ahead and turn right." She answered. People were sure a lot nicer in Seattle.

"Thanks." I replied.

"No problem. My name is Tasha by the way. What's yours?" Questioned Tasha.

"My names Debra." I answered back.

"Nice name, this is also Tom on my left, Amy on my right, and Joel across from me." She replied. Oh wow, no one ever did this to me before, looks like I went to the right crowd.

"Hi everyone." I replied. Tom, Amy, and Joel said hi back to me.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you want to come to lunch with us? You could meet us at the quad area." She suggested.

"That would be great." I replied.

"Excellent, well, see ya soon." Tasha replied.

"See ya." I answered back. I walked straight ahead and turned right. Those people were sure nice. I guess I'm making friends already.

When I arrived at the office, I went inside to find a secretary looking at me.

"Do you need something." She replied. She looked to be about fifty or sixty years old.

"Um, I'm new here and I was supposed to meet with the principal." I answered.

"Of course, just walk to the doors on your left." She replied.

"Thanks." I called back. I started to the door on my left and I went inside the principals office. There was a gray haired man to be around fifty years old. He looked at me when he saw me come in.

"My names Debra and I'm new here, I was told to meet you." I said.

"Of course." He gestured me a hand to sit right across from him, and so I did. He told me his name, it's Mr. McKinley, and he told me the school rules and gave me a few papers with my schedule in it. I took it from him, and when he was done talking, I left the office and headed to my first period class. It was History. When I stood outside the door waiting for the bell to ring, it finally rang after about five minutes and the kids headed to their classrooms, as for me, I was the first one in the classroom. Except the teacher of coarse.

His name was Mr. Omar, and I gave him my schedule and he initialed it. When he was done with that, he told me to sit way in the back where some girls were sitting. No one in the classroom was someone I had met with Tasha, so I was pretty lonely in there.

History was boring, I started to drowse a bit until the bell rang. History is just not my thing. I'm usually into science.

When I headed to my next classroom, it was math and Tasha had it with me. I got a bit happy about that. When I gave my schedule to Mrs. Smith, my math teacher, and she signed it, I got to sit right next to Tasha.

"Hey, I guess we get to hang out at break too huh?" Tasha replied. Break was next period.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. When the teacher started talking about math, I got bored of it quickly. I don't like math either. When I started to get sleepy someone shot a crumpled paper at my head. I was fully awake now and saw who threw it at me. It was a group of girls snickering at me.

"Don't pay attention to them. They always like to mess with new kids." Tasha said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"They like to get new kids in trouble I guess." Tasha answered shrugging. I ignored them and this time I payed attention to the teacher until the girls threw another piece of paper at my head. I got annoyed and was getting angry. The girls started snickering again and they sat right beside me! I just ignored them.

They threw another piece of paper this time, but this time they threw two of them. I couldn't take it anymore, I was pissed off.

"Would you quit it, your getting me annoyed." I exclaimed. They started laughing, not to loudly to let the teacher know though.

"Or else what? You're going to tell your daddy." Mocked one of the girls. They laughed at it and gave each other high five's. Believe me, when I'm mad I'm not easy to deal with and I was really mad at those girls.

"No, How about you receive a punch in your face to make you stop." I threatened.

"Debra stop it! They'll never stop argueing unless you ignore them!" Tasha hissed. I ignored her.

"Is that a threat?" Said one of the girls.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me genius." I mimicked.

"You better shut that fat mouth of yours or else I'm going to shut it!" Told one of the girls. This time the girls didn't laugh, but started to stare at me coldly.

"How about I shut yours and teach you a lesson." I exclaimed.

"Man, you can't even zip up a fly that is missing wings!" One of the girls stated. The girls started cracking up while I was boiling with rage. My first day of school, and I already was having bullies. I wanted so much for them to get hurt, until I didn't realize my eyes were glowing a electric yellowish color. The girls stopped laughing when they glimpsed at my eyes. They started whimpering and when Tasha saw Debra's eyes too, she started to yell frantically. The whole class looked at Tasha and the whimpering girls even the teacher, but when they looked at me, they were frightened and started calling me a freak and some hid under there desks. I got mad when they started to call me a freak until electricity was sparking everywhere around the classroom. There was purple, yellow, and electric blue colors of electricity. After a while I woke up from my rage nightmare and started to realize what just happened.

When the electricity stopped some of the kids were clutching their heads as if someone was messing with it. I looked around the classroom and there were dead bodies, injured kids, and blood everywhere. This reminded me when I went to the butcher place and this time I was responsible for this. I now knew I was a freak, a mutant and nothing could stop me from hiding it now.

As I stood in front of the classroom, my eyes came to a stop on Tasha's injured body. I walked over to where she lay and dropped to my knees. She slowly opened her eyes and said something that sent chills up my spine.

"Freak." And after that she slipped into unconsciousness.

I couldn't help but cry for everything I had done, and who I had become. I didn't even realize that right behind me was police officers. They quickly shot a needle in my arm before I could turn around and act.

After about two seconds I slipped into unconsciousness as well.

Do you like it? Should I continue on? The only way to find out is if you reveiwed! That would be extremely helpful. Just don't give me any flames.


	2. Caught

**Disclaimer:** Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Anyway, there's not much to say more in my disclaimer so I'll just stop and let you read the story. But please, read and review, no flames.

**Note:** I don't own X-men, wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 2: Caught 

When I finally woke up, there were bright lights on the ceiling. My eyes hurt from the sudden brightness, and I squinted my eyes for them to focus.

When my eyes could focus enough for me to look around my area, I found out that I was sitting on a chair, with my hands and legs tied up with thick ropes. Across from me was a table and a man with about ten police officers behind him. Police officers? How did I end up dealing with the police? Then I remembered. It all came back to me in a rush. I was in a classroom with some stupid girls throwing papers at my head and I started getting mad and... I just couldn't believe what my next thought was. I had actually electrocuted people, and they got hurt and ended up dead. Even Tasha! Oh, I wish that never happened, I wish those stupid girls never got me mad or I wouldn't have gotten my mutation, or not yet. I wouldn't be a... a mutant! Why in all the people around the world did I end up as a freak? I have been caught by the police too! I started to think for awhile about the awful things about mutants until I was cut off by the man sitting across from me.

"My name is Mr. Smith and I'm here to tell you that I'm sure you now know that you are a mutant and has caused the death and injury of your classmates?" Said Mr. Smith.

"Well, yes. But I didn't mean it! I never would harm anyone or kill a human being!" I exclaimed.

"Well you have! You have caused death and serious injuries to innocent people! And for your behavior towards others, I send you to a mutant prison for life!" Roared Mr. Smith. Prison for life? Impossible! I didn't mean to do any of it! I didn't mean to become a freak of nature.

"Please sir, I beg you, don't let me go to a mutant prison please! I really didn't mean to do those horrible things! I swear!" I proclaimed. He has got to believe me, he just _has_ to!

"Young lady, it is not my doing for you to go to prison, this is part of the United States law! Whether you killed on accident or purposely, you caused a death! And breaking the United States law means a serious criminal activity. There is nothing I can do to help you." Stated Mr. Smith. I sighed, I knew there was no way I could get out of this. After all, breaking a law is impossible to get away with.

I suddenly wanted my parents to be there. I wanted them to comfort me and saying that is was okay and there wasn't anything to worry about. But there was. I had tons of things to worry about. And I also knew my parents wouldn't do that, they hate freaks, but would they hate their own daughter even if she was a freak?

"I guess so, but can I see my parents?" I replied.

"They're on their way here already, but they will not touch you or give you anything, because that's what we have been told to tell them." Mr. Smith answered.

So I waited. I waited for about ten minutes until the door opened with my parents and my sister coming in with a frightened expression on their faces. Mr. Smith left the room, but the police officers stayed with guns pointed at me now.

"Hi mom, dad, Lily." I called. (My sister's name is Lily) They just didn't answer but stared at me with the same expression. Dad was the first one to speak.

"You... you killed people with your powers?" Dad said the last word with hatred. I looked down on the floor and nodded my head slowly. My sister and my parents got even more frightened and took a step back.

"What are your powers?" Replied my sister.

"I'm... I'm not so sure. I think it's to do with something with electricity." I answered. My family's expression went to frightened to hatred.

"Why did you kill those people?! And why did you use your powers?!" Yelled my dad.

"I didn't mean it! I only got mad at these girls who were throwing papers at my head and suddenly there was electricity flying everywhere!" I yelled back.

"Honey, calm down. There must be a way to help you." Said my mom calmly. I knew she was frightened and hated me too, but she always took something simple and slow. Not my dad, he just starts to get directly at the point.

"There's no way mom. You know that there's no cure for my mutation. And I'm going to a mutant prison for life." I answered slowly. My mom and my sister gasped, shocked from hearing that I was going to prison for life, but my dad just stood there beaming.

"Good! All of you freaks deserve to go to prison! You're lucky they're not going to kill you, because if I was in charge, I would have!" Dad yelled.

"Patrick don't say that! She's your own daughter!" Mom proclaimed. (My dad's name is Patrick) I knew mom wanted me to go to prison, but I also knew she didn't want me to die. She's not that harsh as my dad.

"She's not my daughter. My daughter died when this freak entered inside of her." Dad stated. I felt as if someone slapped me across my face. I didn't die, I'm still my dad's daughter, and he knows that doesn't he? Or did my human self really die and a freak took over me? I thought people said that mutants were born with the gene of mutation. My last guess was what I believed in.

"Dad it's still me. I'm still your daughter. It's just... I was born with the mutant gene." I told.

"NO! You're not my daughter anymore! You're a freak! A freak of nature! And you're not part of this family anymore!" Dad yelled. I started to cry, I cried so hard, I saw my sister even shed a tear. I think she felt sorry for me, but I knew she couldn't help me in the situation I was in.

I cried and cried showing my dad the empathy I had. But he turned his back on me and escorted my family out.

When they left, I was alone. Alone, but nothing with the police officers still having the guns raised towards me. I still cried and cried and cried until the door opened and some sort of swat team came in, grabbing every inch of my body so I wouldn't move. They lifted me up and took me out of the windowless room. They even covered my mouth to stop me from screaming.

Soon I was taken outside where bright sunlight hit my face making me squint from the suns brightness.

Later, I was brought into a van, and the swat team tied every inch of my body with chains and put some drug in my arm to make me weak.

After the drug effected me, I looked outside the vans window and saw my family entering their car, while looking at me with pity. Even dad, for he saw me in chains, but in a few seconds he recovered and put on his old stern face and went on to his business to get the car started.

I looked at my sister's face, she was crying so much that I think she cried loudly for that dad turned around and made her shut-up. I saw her mouth close and knew she hushed up, but her lips were trembling. I cried too, because I knew she didn't really hate mutants. She had grown interested in them over the past five years and studied about them. She understood how they felt, and so on. So she knew my feelings, and she never hated mutants even though my family does. She told me that two years ago, but not to my parents, she knew they'd get mad at her, I did too, because I hated mutants, but I didn't tell my mom and dad.

So I cried too, and then my eyes turned over to my mom. She was trying to hold back tears as possible as she could for that she didn't want dad to know she was crying. She hates mutants, but I once heard her say to my sister that if her daughters ever turned into a mutant, she would not hate us. I didn't know why she said that at first, but then I understood, because my sister told that question to her. Now I look over to my mom, and I see her turn around and look at me with a single drop of tear slide down her cheek.

I cried even harder. The swat people must have heard, for they put tape over my mouth roughly. I got mad and I thought electricity was going to fly everywhere, but it didn't. I soon realized that the drug was a use for me to not use my powers. I was harmless now, and I hated that. Not that I liked my powers, but it would be the only way for me to escape from this place.

I didn't bother looking at dad, because I knew he wasn't crying, or pitying me. I knew he had the face of hatred plastered across his face. But I knew one thing for sure; deep down inside, somewhere in my father there was the feeling that he still loved and cared for me, but he just couldn't find it. I still didn't bother to look, that would only get me madder from his expression.

Soon the van started and it drove down the road and I waited impatiently for where my stop laid next.

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue or stop? The only way to find out is if you review! No flames, maybe some other time in my next chapters.**

I know I may not give everyone responses for the reviews perhaps, but I might response on the next chapter, if you want me to continue.

**Review responses:**

**Nianko:** Well, here it is, I give you more. And I will someday read your X-men stories, thanks for reviewing!

**chelsey: **Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!


	3. Alkali Lake

**Disclaimer:** I'm a fast updater, so I really won't wait for reviews if there isn't one. It's just the way I am. Unless you think I'm not fast enough then I'm wrong... I really want to get this story to be up to forty chapters because I might get a lot of reviews. I just might. Anyway, read and review!

**Note:** I don't own X-men I don't own X-men I don't own X-men I don't own X-men I don't own X-men...

You know what I mean?

Chapter 3: Alkali Lake 

I started to doze off for awhile until the van stopped moving. It slammed its brakes hard and I nearly fell to the front of the van.

The ride seemed to be about five hours long for that my butt was numb from sitting on it for so long.

I looked out the vans window and saw trees and mountains filled with snow. I seemed to wonder for a moment of why I was sent to such a place.

As I thought about it for some time, the swat sort of people grabbed me roughly and hauled me out of the van.

When they carried me outside, I realized how cold it was. I started to shiver, the cold was unbearable, and it was as if I stepped into a cube of ice.

After a while the swat sort of people, they had green and black colored on their faces, they reached upon a wall. They looked at it for a moment until one of the swat people put his hand on the walls surface. I looked at it for a second and thought the guy must be totally insane. Soon, the wall opened, and yes the wall opened with a small whoosh as it did.

I looked at the spot where the wall had opened and there was a stairway leading down to where ever it led. The swat sort of people held on to me tighter, and there's still chains around me and the drug still is working, and led me down the stairway. Every time they ended on the next step, I sort of bounced up and down, for they were going down pretty fast.

When the stairway finally ended, I looked around and saw a very large room. It had many pipes running around everywhere and computers too. Some of the men who were working on the computers looked over at us, startled by the sudden motion. They wore the same clothes of the swat people, which was the color of the U.S. army's, except they had no colors drawn to there faces. I looked around frantically, for that the place looked dangerous. Suddenly a man came in who looked like to be the boss of this place.

"Aw, you must be Debra, the mutant I was looking forward to meet." Said the man. Suddenly, the swat people pulled out the tape that was on my mouth too quickly that I gave out a startled cry.

The man who speaked to me chuckled a little. I started to ask questions without no one telling me to do so.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? And what is this place?" I say.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is William Stryker, but just call me Stryker. And your second question I will answer later once the experiment works, unless you lose your memory like wolverine. Don't ask me who he is though, I had a problem with him before. And the place you are in now is Alkali Lake." Said Stryker.

Experiment? What experiment? Am I some sort of science toy? And what is it with this wolverine? And why am I in Alkali Lake? I heard that in Alkali Lake it was nothing but a Dam, but I also heard that it had some sort of base underground. As I went on with tons of questions, Stryker made some sort of signal and indicated the swat people to do something.

After he did that sort of sign, I was dragged into another room. This room was like the other one, except it had vehicles in it. So I went on to other rooms until they dragged me into a stop.

I looked around the room in fear. There was some sort of tub with a lid on top and yellow water inside of it. There was also a gray substance close to it looking very hot. I looked at the back of the room and saw photographs. There were parts of the human skeleton looking on the right side and on the left side was the weirdest thing I ever saw.

On the left side, there was a skeleton that was an arm looking like a humans, except there was much more things different. It had three claws shooting out of the hand skeleton, it looked very deadly and the bones looked thicker and sort of like metal.

Then I looked over the skull and saw the most amazing sight. The skull was larger, thicker, and it also looked like it had metal around its skull.

When I looked over to the far left, there was the picture of the entire skeleton. Like I said before, it looked thicker and like metal with claws coming out of the knuckles of the hands.

I suddenly thought that maybe this was the skeleton of the wolverine. If it was, why would someone do such a thing?

I had no time to think more, for that I was pushed into the tub with the yellow water with the lid open. They took out my chains, but tied me against the tubs metal floor. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I was trapped! I wanted to get out and I needed air!

Without knowing, they put a mask around my face, and I started to breathe again, but I felt very sleepy. I was so sleepy that I slipped into a dreamless sleep...

**Ooh, this could be a cliffhanger. I love those and it won't be the last! Well, what do you think? Think it's a good chapter or bad chapter. Flames are welcome ONLY in this chapter if you wish to review about that. Which reminds me, review people** **please!** **(This won't be the last flame you are welcome to do, so don't be mad) ï **

**If I don't response to all of you who reviewed, sorry.**

**Review Responses:**

**GMUXMenSoaps: **Thanks for liking my story. She could see her parents again, maybe in the very end of this story. ï

**Osso: **Thanks, I will keep it going ï****

**Nianko:** Thanks for getting interested in my story, and I always post soon, unless there's something important I need to intend to. And you're welcome, your stories were nice. ï


	4. Alone

**Disclaimer: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter may be a little violent, but hey, then this story will turn action adventure, right? Oh, I almost forgot, this story is between the first and second part of the movie. Anyway, just read on in this story and review. Flames are welcome.

**Note: **I'm going to say this one last time. I don't own X-men.

Chapter 4: Alone 

I woke up with a start. I looked around my area and I was on a lab table. There were plastic tubes running all around my arms and my hands felt... different. It was as if they messed with my bones and made them hard as steel. That's not true, I told myself. But I just couldn't take that feeling away from me. I knew they had done something to me, but what?

I looked around the room I was in. It was some sort of laboratory with scientist messing around with computers. I started to get a bit scared. These scientists looked as if they would do serious experiments.

I looked over at the computers and on the screen I saw...bones. Except they were different. It was just like those photographs I saw at that place where there was a tub in it.

There was something else different to it. Instead of three claws on each hand, there was five. Then something struck me hard. I never could see very well. As a matter of fact, I needed glasses, but here I am looking at the computer screens without squinting. But that wasn't all. I felt much stronger and more agile than ever. It was as if I could try out on the Olympics and no one could beat me.

That's strange. I never was agile enough to do anything.

I kept on looking at one of the computer screens until something caught to my attention. There was a name displaying on the screen. It said Debra William's. (Her last names William) That was me! It couldn't be possible, no way.

I looked under my name and saw some more writings. It said; experiment a success. Adamantium instored in system. Code name: Sparks. Powers, control electricity, healing ability, and highly advance agility, hearing and sight.

What? Did they instore Adamantium in my system? As in my bones? I had actual metal in my body? No, it can't be. They just can't do this to me! I'm just a teenager, why do they have to use me as a experiment? And I had more powers too? I don't want it! I screamed at myself. I don't want to become more dangerous towards others.

Without knowing it, madness welled up inside of me. It was as if there was something that wanted to get out but couldn't. I started to get a headache. Everything was turning into a blur. My mind was mixed with rage and total madness. I felt as if I was mad at everything and I wanted everyone to suffer for what they had turned me into.

I screamed. I screamed so loud that the scientist turned to look at me and saw that I was awake. Some of them told someone to tie me up or put some drug into my system. Others were shocked at how soon I had awakened.

Suddenly, scientists were all around me trying to put chains so I won't escape. I got even more madder. How dare do they touch me?!

The next thing I knew I was off the lab table with claws protruding from each of my fingertips. I wanted to know why there were claws on my fingertips, but I couldn't think straight. All I thought about was how everyone should suffer and die. I was filled with madness. My mind was just a blur and so was my vision.

As I got off the lab table, the only thing I saw and heard was,

My claws stabbing peoples back...

Alarms blaring...

People running and screaming...

Soldiers shooting at me...

Feeling pain then nothing...

Blood everywhere...

Computers ruined...

A door to anywhere...

Stepping outside to where freedom was...

And coldness sweeping inside of me...

I was free!

Once the base was out of my sight, I laid down up against a tree and rested for awhile. My vision was no longer a blur and my mind was focused again. Then I thought over the things I had just done.

I had actually killed people and hurt them. And I have Adamantium stored in my bones. I had become something much worse, a killer. I had also powerful strength and agility as my new power. I even had better vision and hearing. Oh how I hated it! I know I'm a mutant, but can't I just be a normal one? I don't want to kill. I hate my life! I wish I could just sit here and die! But I knew it wasn't true for that I had heard that I had healing abilities. Oh just great, now I can't even die! I hate my life.

As I thought about how I hate my life and who I had become, I suddenly thought about the Wolverine that Stryker had mentioned. Is he true? Is he just like me? An experiment? If he was, then I wasn't alone. But what if he really isn't true, I thought. What if Stryker just made that up? If he did I was alone. Alone from the world for that I knew no one could help me. I knew I was a killer mutant. Not even my sister or my mother who loved me would.

I believed that Wolverine really didn't exist. I just had a feeling he just didn't. So I sat there, not daring to move or come near a human being. I knew I might get dangerous towards them. So I was alone.

Is this a good chapter? It's not really long but that really doesn't matter. What matters is that you liked my story and you would review. Go on, you know you want to review.

**Review Response:**

**SilentStream:** Yes reviews give me fuzzy feelings. I like OC's too. My characters not going to die, unless I change my mind. And Debra (Now known as Sparks) is just like the Wolverine, only stronger and faster, like lady deathstrike you know? She's like lady deathstrike 2 except she's still alive...Anyway, I'm really not going to make changes on chapter 1 because I'm a bit lazy. Thanks for enjoying my story!

**Nianko:** Yup cliffhangers _are_ great. I just love them. Well, I did post soon so I hope you're happy. Thanks.

**Chelsey ():** It's okay, I'm not mad at you for not reviewing soon. Glad you enjoyed it.

**If I don't respond to you for the reviews, that means I already posted the chapter before you reviewed.**


	5. Meeting Wolverine

**Disclaimer: **Another thank you for all of you who have reviewed. Well, right now I'm listening to Evanescence so I'm pretty happy. Why? Because I finally get to have it! Yup, I just bought it today. So, read and review please. Flames are still welcome.

Chapter 5: Meeting Wolverine 

I just sat there. Bored and frustrated out of my mind. I felt like crying very much. It was as if the world hated me. I even hated myself.

And so I cried. I cried from anger and sadness. I wanted someone to be there for me. I wanted my mother near me, holding me tight and comforting me. I cried even harder. I knew no one was there for me. I was like this wild animal that had the thirst to kill.

After a while of thinking, I started to get sleepy and hungry. But I sat there not daring to go get food for that I knew I might kill an animal and eat it. Is that even possible? Could I eat a live animal? I'm a vegetarian, could I become some sort of meat eater?

Even though I was hungry, I didn't have the lust to kill something so I could eat. I just felt like eating a every day kind of meal for humans. At least I didn't have to kill to eat.

I still knew I was tired, so I decided to sleep. Even if I was going to starve, I wasn't going to eat. Perhaps I could die if I starved to death. Is that even possible? I just didn't feel like thinking anymore, I wanted to sleep, and sleep I did.

When I woke up I was in some sort of vehicle.

Oh no, not again. Am I captured once more? Well, I won't let them get away this time.

I rose up from my lying spot and what surprised me was that there was no swat team or soldiers around and I wasn't tied up! What's going on? Am I with some sort of kidnapper?

I quickly went to the front of the vehicle to see who was driving. I did it as quietly as I could which surprised me. I guess I had that ability to do also.

When I looked to see who was the driver, it was a man with long sideburns who needed to be shaved. He was smoking a cigar and he looked like to be a dangerous person.

As I looked at him from behind, I didn't realize that he started to look at me from his review mirror.

As I stared back at him, I quickly took action before he did. I released my claws and cut his throat. I cut him right in his artery.

He looked shocked and what surprised me was he didn't even looked like it hurt him too much. But the vehicle started to swerve around crazily for that his hand was not on the wheel but he was clutching his throat.

I just went to the other side of the car and threw open the door and jumped out.

I started to role on the road until I could stop myself. As I got up I stared at the vehicle, which was a trailer, and I saw it stop with the tires squealing.

I didn't look back, I just ran. I ran to the other side of the road until I reached to a forest. I never stopped, I just ran blindly with branches cutting through my skin but I didn't even care.

As I was running, I heard footsteps behind me catching up fast. I started to run faster until I tripped over a tree branch. I fell right on my face and I suddenly felt very tired. I was too tired to run. So I leaned back against a tree and didn't even care if that man or whoever it was found me.

Soon the same man ran up to me with the long side burns. I looked up tiredly with no fear plastered across my face.

What I also noticed was that he was no longer bleeding on his neck. That's strange, how could he have healed it so fast?

He grabbed on to me roughly and started to pull me up but I didn't let him. I was tired of being dragged around back and forth.

My claws were still out so I started to stab him but he dodged it easily. I tried again but missed. I started getting frustrated. After about three times of trying to stab him I finally gave up on my claws and kicked him right in the balls.

He cried out in pain this time.

He suddenly had an angry look on his face. He looked very scary and I backed away in fear.

Suddenly three claws came out of each of his hand. It was right between his knuckles. They looked thick and very sharp. Sharper than mine.

I looked at each of those claws with astonishment across my face. Those claws were very familiar, until it suddenly hit me. It was those claws I saw at the base.

I looked back at him with fright. Stryker said that there was a man named Wolverineâ No, it couldn't be him. But I believed in it anyway.

I wasn't scared about that though. What scared me the most was that Stryker said he had a problem dealing with him. Does that mean he did something dangerous?

I had no time to think more for that Wolverine reacted before I could. He ran up to me and stabbed me right in the chest.

I started right into his eyes and saw the anger in there. I started moaning and Wolverine pulled his claws out staring at me shocked. I still stared at him soon realizing that I had healed.

I didn't care, I ran. I ran hard and fast. I heard Wolverine telling me to stop but I still ran until I stopped dead cold. Wolverine had just said my name. He just said Debra. How did he know my name?

I turned to face him. He looked back and I started to speak.

"How do you know my name?" I say.

"From a guy." He answered lamely.

I stared back at him coldly. Why didn't he just answer me and not act like some sort of tough guy?

"Why did you kidnap me?" I said.

"Cuz I was told to, now stop asking questions and come with me." He told.

I didn't. I just took a step back. He looked at me weirdly until he grabbed both of my hands firmly and dragged me to the trailer he was driving.

I didn't let him. I kicked him on the leg and he released my grip and I started to climb up a tree. It didn't take long for him to recover so he started to climb up as well. I continued to climb until the tree branches were too thin for me to go on.

I looked down and saw how far away the ground was. Then I looked over at Wolverine. He was getting closer and I started to panic until I unleashed my claws when his hand was outstretched to grab me and I made a deep cut on his arm. He howled in pain, then I looked over at the cut and saw the most amazing thing.

He started to heal. He healed as fast as I did. He had all the powers I had except electricity and I started to realize that I wasn't alone in this world and that there was some one else out there just like me.

I looked at him with understanding in my eyes but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed my leg without me knowing and pulled. He pulled so hard that I lost my grip on the branch and I fell down the tree.

I fell for quite a long time hitting branch after branch until I finally landed right on my head.

I looked up to see Wolverine for the last time until I slipped into unconsciousness.

You might be wondering this, why wasn't Debra fast enough to stop Wolverine if she was faster than he was? Well the answer is that Debra isn't trained to dodge and hit Wolverine faster. So she really doesn't know the moves. Anyway, please review, I didn't get much on my last chapter.

**Review Responses:**

**GMUXMenSoaps:** She won't be alone any more as you can see in this chapter. And probably in the next chapter she will meet with the X-Men.

**Amethydancer:** She is like lady deathstrike. She was made just like her. Sorry, just couldn't think of another way of describing her, after all, I like the way that Lady deathstrike is so I made Debra just like her.


	6. Meeting the XMen

**Disclaimer:** I love my reviewers. They're just so nice! Well, they like my story that's what I mean. Anyway, read and review and from now on flames are welcome on my entire story! I wonder if that makes people happy...

Chapter 6: Meeting the X-Men 

When I finally woke up there was bright lights on the ceiling. I squinted my eyes for them to focus. Then I thought, I am captured once again with that filthy Stryker doing experiencing on me again.

I started to look around until my eyes fell on one person. Only one? She had brownish red hair and wearing a lab coat. She was messing with some medication on a table. Her back was faced to me so I didn't know what she looked like.

I looked over at myself and once more I saw tubes running around my arms and this time all over my body. I was wearing a blue nightgown.

Suddenly the woman turned to face me and I quickly closed my eyes pretending I was still unconscious. I suddenly smelled her as if she was right in front of me. She smelled like perfume and I smelled something else. It was as if she had powers all around her and they were powerful. Strange, how I can smell such things.

I heard her movements as she started to look for something on the table right next to me. When she found what she was looking for, I felt something-sharp insert inside my arm. It didn't hurt but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I jumped from the bed I was in and ran towards the door that had an X on it. The woman seemed startled at how quickly I had reacted and that I was awake.

I just ran not daring to look back. Once I reached towards the door with the X on it, it opened by itself. I really didn't notice that until I reached towards a hallway. It had steel all around and there were many turns and passages in the hallway. I just ran to where ever I came up to.

After a while of running I saw some other door. It had an X on it too. What's with these X's? I ran up to it and it opened by itself too, revealing a elevator. I looked at it trying to figure out if it was the right thing.

I started to realize I was underground, so if I used the elevator I might go to the top where it led me outside. So I went inside the elevator and it closed by itself once more. I tried looking for a button to press but there was none. I started to panic. What if this is a trap?

Suddenly the elevator started to move by itself going up. I unleashed my claws expecting to see some sort of soldiers standing in the door way with guns pointed at me. But when the elevator opened there was no one there but kids. It was a big hallway with wood all over it and stairways.

I took a step forward until I was out of the elevator. It closed by itself again and I just stood there with aw.

There were so many kids. I even saw one with wings behind its back and a guy that had huge muscles and was very tall. I continued to stare until some of the kids started to look at me with fear. I didn't know why until I noticed my claws were still out. I quickly inserted them back in shocked at myself for not knowing.

Suddenly a man in a wheel chair came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavior and welcome to my school." The professor said.

"What am I doing here?" I replied.

"Please come with me and I shall explain everything to you." The professor told.

What can I do? I had no choice but to follow him. As I followed I saw rooms that had games in it. Some with computers and a library. I soon stopped short when I stared at the library. It was so huge! There were so many books and kids were all over the place reading all kinds of books. I started to get excited. I just love books and here I am hitting the jackpot.

"I can see you like to read very much." Said the professor.

I stared back at him shocked. How did he know I liked books?

"How did you know that?" I say.

The professor just chuckled a little and continued on moving. I stared back blankly until I continued to follow.

Soon I came to a room, which looked like to be a office. The professor went behind a table and gestured me to sit. And so I did.

"As I have told you this is the school I run to and as you can see it's called the school for the gifted." He said.

I stared at him. What is he talking about? A school for the gifted? What does he mean by that?

Suddenly the door opened revealing adults who looked like to be teachers. I recognized two of them, which was to be Wolverine and the woman at the lab. I stared back in fear and confusion.

"Aw, as you can see this is Cyclops, Jean as you have already met, Storm, and Wolverine and I'm sure you met him too." Told the professor.

I was a bit shocked. What's going on here? Am I in a mental institute?

"Debra this is a school for—"I cut him off before he could finish.

"How did you know my name?" I said.

He sighed and then continued on with the sentence he was saying.

"This is a school for mutants and I'm here to tell you that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Said the professor.

Wait, did he just say a school for mutants? As in freaks like me?

"Do you really think being a mutant is being a freak Debra?" The professor said.

I looked at him with my eyes open wide. How did he know what I was thinking? Is he phycic?

"Please let me explain before you ask questions. Debra, I am a mutant and my powers are to read minds as you can see that is why I know what you are thinking. Cyclops has the power to shoot laser from his eyes, Jean is a telekinetic and is also phycic, Storm has the power to manipulate the weather and Wolverine has the power to heal. He is very much like you Debra." The professor explained.

I looked over at the professor as if he was crazy. But then I looked over at Wolverine and the fear came back to me. I'm in a room with dangerous people who are mutants.

I looked at the professor again and I started to ask questions.

"This entire school is filled with mutants?" I say.

"Yes, but there is nothing to be afraid of. They are people just like you." Said the professor.

I calmed down a bit. It was as if whatever the professor said was true.

"Who are you people?" I replied.

"We are the X-men. We try to make people understand that mutants are not harmful and would help the human race." Said the professor.

I suddenly felt a little relieved. I didn't know why but it was as if I belonged here.

"Debra, what I'm here to tell you is if you would like to stay here and live with the mutants. This place is a school so you will be learning how to control your powers and learn about other things." The professor explained.

I thought it over for a minute. If I stayed I could make friends and be safe from everyone else. What would go wrong if I stayed here? My decision was to stay here. I really believed what the professor just said but I still had questions.

"Um, how much will it cost?" I said.

"There is no payment for you to stay here." The professor replied.

Wow, a place like this for free? That is so cool!

"What are the classes here that they teach?" I said.

"Wolverine teaches art, Cyclops teaches math and auto repairs, Storm teaches English, and Jean teaches science also the schools doctor." Said the professor.

That was good enough for me. Although where was I to stay?

"You will be staying with Rogue and you will have all the classes she has." The professor answered.

I looked at him annoyed that he had to read my mind.

"I'll stay." I replied.

The professor smiled and said, "Welcome to the school for the gifted."

**I may have made up some things, but hey, It's just the way I want my story to go. This could be a stupid chapter, but if you don't like it, I'll just redo it. Review please!**

**Review Responses:**

**GMUXMenSoaps:** Thanks

**Amethystdancer:** Lol. Yes she could do that. That's why I wanted to let her have adamantium in the first place! I know it would be wicked.

**Racetrack's Goil: **I'll try my best not to make her a Mary-sue. I hate Mary-sues myself. Don't worry, I'll give Debra some weak points so Wolverine could at least be a little stronger. Thanks.


	7. Making Friends

**Disclaimer: **Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Anyway, what I'm really working on is not to make this story a Mary-sue. If I did, please inform me right away, because I hate Mary-sues myself. So please read and review and remember flames are welcome from now on.

Chapter 7: Making Friends 

Xavior told Storm to bring me to my dormitory. When she led me down the hallway, I started to bring up a conversation.

"So, how long have you been here?" I replied.

Storm looked at me. "About eight years."

"Wow, aren't you bored of here then?" I said.

Storm smiled a little from my saying. "No, when you're an X-Men things are not so boring."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression before I started to ask questions.

"What do you do as a X-Men?" I said.

"Well for one thing we try to make humans understand that mutants are not dangerous and would like to live in this world at peace." Storm answered.

I started to get confused. Why isn't that boring?

"Uh, that sounds boring to me." I say.

Storm just shook her head chuckling a bit.

"When you find out what it's like to be a X-Men I'm sure you would like to be one." Storm told.

I rolled my eyes but then stopped. What if she's right?

"How do you become a X-Men?" I replied.

"Well first you have to go through steps. For a starter like you, you'll have to start by practicing in the danger room. If we see you're powerful enough to help us, you join the X-Men once you're finished with school." Storm explained.

"What's the danger room?" I questioned.

"It's a place where you practice controlling and using your powers against others. Sometimes you work as a team with other students or practice on your own. But don't worry, you won't get killed. And once you pass the first level, it gets harder and harder." Storm answered.

I wonder what the danger room would look like. It sounds fun to me.

"Why is it called the danger room?" I said.

"Because it could get dangerous sometimes, for instants, if a creature comes at you and you miss hitting it, you could get hurt. Or if a student accidentally misses shooting a creature, it could probably hit another student. But don't you worry, all you have to do is stay focused." Storm explained.

"What kind of creatures are there?" I replied.

"Some are like regular animals, others may look like a alien to you. But it depends on what level you get to fight a certain creature." Storm mentioned.

"Will I get to go to the danger room?" I say.

"Of coarse, every mutant has to. It's how you learn how to manage with your powers or join the X-Men some day. All the kids love the danger room, but they're not afraid of fighting with creatures. Someone new like you could get a little frightened at first, but when it's over, you feel like doing it again." Storm said.

I smiled a bit. Maybe staying here isn't so bad after all. Suddenly I felt as if I was proud of being a mutant. It was as if I never would feel like calling myself a freak. My smile grew wider. I didn't push that feeling away, I felt good about it.

I looked over at Storm who was staring at me with a smile across her face too.

"Thanks." I say.

"Your welcome." Storm answered back.

As I started to climb some stairs we passes about four doors until Storm stopped at one.

"This is where you'll be staying with Rogue, not to mention with Jubilee too." Storm explained to me.

She knocked on the door and I heard some movements walking around the room to get towards the door.

"By the way, don't touch Rogue, her mutation is quite dangerous." Storm advised.

I didn't feel scared at all, it was as if this was normal to me.

Soon the door opened revealing a girl who looked about sixteen with white hair on her long bangs and brown on the rest of it.

"Hey Storm." The girl said.

"Debra this is Rogue also known as Marie, Marie this is Debra the new student I told you about." Storm introduced.

"Hi." I greeted shyly. I'm not very good at meeting strangers.

"Oh hi! Come on in. I've heard all about ya so you don't have to tell me about' yur self." Rogue said.

She opened the door wider for me to come in, and Storm said goodbye and walked off.

I entered inside and saw some Japanese girl on a bed reading a magazine. She looked up at me and quickly got off the bed to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Jubilee, you must be the new girl Xavior was talking about." Jubilee told.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I answered.

"Come on, let me show ya to yur bed and closet." Rogue advised.

I followed her and saw a comfortable bed with green sheets and green pillows. Next to it was a bed table which was the color of wood instead and a closet inside the wall with room to fit a whole person inside. As I opened the closet, it was big enough to fit me in there. And what surprised me was there was already clothes in there for me. They were almost completely green. Others were purple or black. There were winter clothes and summer kinds. Everything that I needed was in there. Also there was a drawer filled with all the extra things I needed. Like make-up, school supplies jewelry and so on. Most of them were green also and purple and black.

Over on the right side of the closet was a small mirror hanging up on the wall and the outline was green too.

Also on the side where the door was at, to the left was a bathroom for Rogue, Jubilee and me.

I got excited, how did they know I liked green? Not to mention purple and black too.

"How did you guys know I like these colors and supplies?" I said excitedly.

"I'm not sure, maybe the professor did, after all he is psychic." Jubilee guessed.

Well of course, I thought. How else?

"Believe me it sure is fun to stay here, sometimes ya get free things and extra fun time." Rogue mentioned.

I smiled, I was really happy to be here, but then a thought came over me.

"Is Wolverine always violent?" I said with fear.

Rogue and jubilee looked a shocked. It was as if whatever I said wasn't true.

"No way! He's the best person you could ever meet! But he is a bit violent but in a good way!" Jubilee said.

"Yeah, what made you say that?" Rogue told.

"Well, when I first met him he was very... violent with me. He stabbed me one time and not to mention made me fall down a tree and almost break my neck." I replied.

Again, Jubilee and Rogue were shocked. I didn't even think they believed me.

"Weren't you hurt? You could have ended up dead!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"Well I could heal faster you know." I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Xavior told us about your powers." Jubilee told.

Hold up, what was my powers?

"What's my powers?" I say.

"Oh, the professor mustn't have told you yet. Well what he told Rogue and me was that you had the power to create electricity and control it. You're other power is to heal. Stryker made you have adamantium and have the agility and all that." Jubilee explained.

Wow, that's some powers I got there.

"Anyway, don't worry Debra, as soon as ya get to know Wolverine you'll start to like him." Rogue advised.

Yeah right, I thought. I bet you have never felt what it's like to get stabbed from someone.

"Hey it's lunch time now, ya wanna come with us? Ya could hang out with me and Bobby." Rogue advised.

"Sure I'd love to." I answered back.

Once we started heading out to lunch I started to realize that I could be making friends already.

Well this chapter really isn't with much action, but soon all the action will take place. I hope you like this chapter though, but please review!

**Review Responses:**

**Nianko: **Thanks.

**psycho88: **Thanks for liking my character. I didn't know she had some 'spunk' though. Thanks for telling me.


	8. Off To A Good Start

**Disclaimer: **Sorry that I haven't updated very soon, schools in the way. I got tons of homework! I do have a lot of homework now so I need to hurry up with this chapter. Anyway, please read and review, I would really be happy if you did.

Chapter 8: Off To A Good Start 

When I was going to lunch with Rogue and Jubilee, I saw very weird looking people. Some had blue hair, others their skin was green, and some of them even had scales!

I seemed astonished at first until I caught sight that some of them were looking at me strangely. I looked away with my face red filled with embarrassment.

As I walked on, I saw other rooms too. There were classrooms, a fitness room and much more. This school must be awfully rich, I thought to myself. Xavior must have spent millions on this mansion.

When I saw Wolverine in a living room, I suddenly started to walk faster from fear.

"Hey! Wait up! Why are you walking so fast?" Jubilee exclaimed.

I couldn't tell them that I was still afraid of Logan or else they might start trying to make me relax which just annoys me.

"I, uh..." I couldn't think of an answer until I blurted out a stupid one.

"I was very hungry and I got very excited for what the schools food might taste like." Oh great, just great. I am so stupid for thinking of that. Believe me, I'm not very good at making things up.

"Oh, well, they are very good. Um, I guess we better walk faster." Jubilee answered.

So we started to walk faster, me feeling relieved that we got to get farther away from Logan.

As we reached the cafeteria, it didn't look like a school cafeteria at all. What I mean is regular school cafeterias. There were tables everywhere, but they looked fancy. The walls had very artistic paintings and the eating supplies weren't plastic. They were silver and the plates weren't trays, they were just a normal plate with silver drawings around it.

"Oh look! There's Bobby, let's go there once we get our foods." Rogue suggested.

I couldn't see where Bobby was because I didn't know what he looked like. So I just ignored it and went to get my food.

When Rogue, Jubilee and I went to get our foods, it was actually a buffet. You could pick any food you wanted and come back for more. There was salted pork, chicken, vegetables, salad, rice, and spaghetti. The deserts were on the other side. The deserts looked good too, for that they had every flavor of ice cream, cakes and fruits.

For food, I chose salad and some spaghetti. I really don't like to eat much; it's just a way I am.

"Ya should get some meat. There the best you could ever taste!" Rogue suggested.

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian." I replied.

"Oh." That was all Rogue answered back.

As I was done with getting my lunch, Rogue, Jubilee and I went to go sit next to Bobby which was way in the back of the room.

As I sat down, Rogue introduced me to Bobby and some guy named John. He kept on opening and closing his lighter, which got me very annoyed, but I said nothing.

I ate in silence not bothering to interrupt Rogue from talking to Bobby. Jubilee just laughed a lot is all I can say. John was the only one quite like me.

As I stared at John, he kept on opening his lighter and closing it. He never bothered to look at me, but I didn't really care. When I continued to look at him, he seemed very strange. But the strangeness was something bad. It was as if something about him wants to express it by doing something evil.

I shook that thought away. How strange of me to think that way, I don't even know the guy but his name. But I just couldn't put that feeling away. His presence bothered me.

"Hey, Debra, what's your code name?" Jubilee said.

I woke up as if I was in a trance by staring at John.

"What code name." Then I realized what I had just said. I had a code name under my real name from the base. I didn't even know what it was for.

"What exactly is a code name?" I say.

"A code name is your mutant name. It's basically the name you use so no stranger can know you. You still keep your other name, but we mutants usually go for the code names. For example, Rogue is a code name, but her human name is Marie. But we call Marie, Rogue. We also come up with a code name that has something to do with us." Jubilee explained.

I started to understand, no wonder they called me sparks as my code name. Electricity can create sparks, and my powers were exactly like that, except the other part where I had adamantium in my bones.

"Well, at the base they called my name as Sparks. I think it's lame but I don't care." I reply.

"Sparks. That suits you very much. It's a good code name, from now on we call you Sparks if it's okay with you." Jubilee said.

"Yeah it's okay with me—"Suddenly I started to have a horrible headache. I didn't know why but it hurt very much. My spine felt as if it was twisting. I felt as if my brains were going to explode.

"Sparks, ya okay?" Rogue seemed very worried.

The pain started to get much worse. My vision turned blurry, the pain was unbearable. I started to scream. I screamed and screamed until I saw some sort of blur which looked like to be the X-Men. Then came in a man on a wheelchair, which was quite obvious, even though I saw only blurs.

I screamed louder until I heard light bulbs shaking. Some kids were screaming because pieces of glass from the light bulbs were scattering. I continued to scream from agony and once again there was electricity going all across the room. Some kids were going unconscious; others were running for their lives.

The cafeteria was just like the classroom I had destroyed. The same colors of electricity were flying everywhere. I wanted it all to stop, I knew I may cause death once more and I don't want to witness it.

Finally from one more shock of pain, I lost my consciousness.

_Well what do you think? Good or bad? I think this may be a cliffhanger. Anyway, just please review, I would really appreciate it._

**Review Responses:**

**Nianko: **Why thank you, you're a very nice reviewer. This may seem odd but what's this C2 community? I don't understand it. I logged in but I still don't understand can you tell me please?****

**osso:** Glad your interested.

**GMUXMenSoaps:** I'm happy that you're glad she met the X-Men.****


	9. The Device

**Disclaimer:** I'm so sorry that I am late for updating, but school is interfering and I got tons of homework (even in the weekends) plus I have gate classes! It's not easy and I really don't have much time but I'll try my best to update this story as soon as possible. Now please read and review that is the only thing that makes my day happy because school ruins everything. And I'm telling the truth.

Chapter 9: The Device 

I woke up once more with the headache gone. There were bright lights on the ceiling again and I squinted from the sudden brightness.

I looked around my surrounding and found out that I was once again in the room I first encountered when I came to this school.

I saw Jean at a desk writing down something and right by me were four students all hooked up with tubes around their body, attached to machines looking as if they were in a coma. I soon realized that it was my doing and I couldn't bear to look at them from what I had caused. I may have even caused death to others and it was my fault once again.

I sat up stretching my back from the soreness from laying on my back so long while the blue nightgown I wore was a bit too long for my size. Not that I'm short, I'm medium height but I guess they ran out of gowns for my size. Strange but could be true.

Jean suddenly turned around and saw that I was awake. She smiled but I didn't smile back. I thought she would be angry with me but she seemed as if nothing was wrong and as if this happened every once in awhile.

"I see you're awake, would you like some breakfast?" Said Jean.

I didn't answer her questions, instead I asked my own.

"What happened to me? Did people die? Are these kids by me going to die? Am I in trouble?" I said worriedly.

"Well first of all I'm not really sure what happened to you but we did come up to see some sort of device stuck at the back of your ear. I'm not sure what it is but it is very small that you can't really notice it. Second of all people did not die, because we mutants have a way of our own to protect ourselves. Third, the kids by your side are not going to die they just have a few injured spots nothing much serious to kill them though. And forth, you are not in trouble because this happens most of the time when a new student arrives at school. No one will hate you; they've been through things like this before so this isn't new. Just don't worry, everything is going to be okay." Jean explained while she walked up right to me trying to examine if I had any injuries over my body.

I felt assured that everything was going to be okay. It was as if whatever Jean said or the professor was true. I liked it that way, but what bothered me was the device that was behind my ear. Was it that thing that made me have pain in my head and get my powers uncontrolled? I really didn't know but I hoped that soon Jean would figure out what that device is.

"Well you look okay to me. I already checked to see if you would have any more headaches, but it seems like it wouldn't happen again. Let's just make sure that someday you'll learn to control your powers." Jean said.

Jean told me it was okay if I wanted to leave. So I went to a room in the back, got changed and saw my clothes on a shelf and took it. I put it on and took one last look at those innocent kids and left the room.

I know this is short but like I said, I have tons of homework so that means I have to hurry up with this chapter. Maybe in the next chapter I might make it much longer. Let's just hope I don't get as much homework like right now. I will also try to update quicker if that makes you happy. So please review.

**Review Responses:**

**GMUXMenSoaps: **Until what? Did I do something wrong? I hope not. Glad your interested though.

**Helen:** Thank you so much. It's good to know you love my fic. ****

**chelsey: **Yes school is always in the way. I really agree with you. Thanks though, and you'll soon find out what's wrong with her in the next chapter. I plan on doing it longer too.

**Nianko:** Sounds good to me. Though I wish not to leave. I still really don't understand if I have to write a story for something. Or whatever it is. Thanks though for telling me.

**Psycho88: **She will control her powers soon and as you can see she hurt some people but not seriously. Thanks.****


	10. Concentrating

**Disclaimer:** Just to tell everyone that I will try my best never to stop writing this story until I am done. And right now I have an idea of a story for Lord of the Rings but I will finish this story first before I start with my other one. Okay, I'll stop blabbering now. Please read and review folks.

Chapter 10: Concentrating 

As I was walking down the underground hallway, I stopped to where the elevator was when I first came to it before.

I stood looking for a button so the elevator could open. Without knowing, the elevator opened by itself. I soon remembered that the elevator was automatic and that it could open on its own.

I stepped inside and once again the elevator closed on its own. The elevator gave a small jerk as it started to head upward. I waited for awhile for the elevator to stop at the first floor, and soon it stopped. I waited for awhile for it to open, but the door didn't even budge.

I looked around for a switch or anything just to open the door. There was none. I started to panic, why did it stop? I started to yell at the top of my lungs but I didn't hear any sound except my heavy breathing. The elevator seemed to get hot and the air was too thin.

I suddenly had an idea, if this elevator was controlled by electricity, couldn't I control it then too and make it move?

I didn't know how to use my powers at all, but I had only one idea.

I washed all the thoughts away in my head and started to concentrate on only one thing—electricity.

Without knowing, I saw a picture in my head. It was as if I saw all the controls of the elevator right in front of me. I seemed surprised at first, but then I realized this could be my only way out.

I saw all the electric powers running through all the wires and I just felt as if I could grab it and use all the power it had. I ignored that feeling but it was very hard to do. I closed my eyes and still the picture was if it was right in front of me.

Soon I saw a loose wire and it was a thick red one. I saw electricity stuck on the other side of the wire trying to get through the other side.

I thought it was the wire to open the door, so I concentrated hard for the power to pass through. Beads of sweat were running down my forehead but I paid no attention to it. I concentrated harder on that wire and soon it passed through with a loud sparking noise.

I stopped concentrating once the power was passed through. My head hurt from the concentration really badly and once again I started to get a headache. It wasn't like last time; it seemed just like any other normal headache anyone would have.

I rubbed my head trying to ease the pain away and soon it did.

Later, the elevator opened revealing a person I would have never expected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said that I would tell everyone what that device was, but I promise I will tell you what it is on the next chapter. Okay, I think it sounds a little fair. Also, sorry for the chapter shortness, I just had an idea of a cliffhanger and I couldn't help but use it. So from the cliffhanger I just gave you, it makes this chapter short. Sorry. Anyway, please review!

Review Responses:

Arein: She might, I can't really tell you what happens in this story without you reading the chapters. That wouldn't be very fun to read then. By the way, thanks.

chelsey: I didn't know I could do that to you. Is my story really that great? Wow, thanks!

psycho88: She could settle in soon and she might no longer feel guilty. You'll never know unless you read on. I'm sure you're glad she didn't harm anyone seriously.


	11. The Headache

**Disclaimer: **Thanks a lot for the reviews once again! Anyway, mostly you reviewers are wondering who is behind the elevator no? Well, this chapter says it all! So please read and review.

Chapter 11: The Headache 

I couldn't believe who I just saw right in front of me. There stood Stryker with a broad smile across his face and was being protected from those people that looked like swat teams. I had tons of questions running through my head but only one mattered, why was he here?

"I see you weren't expecting me Debra, or should I say, Spark?" Stryker said.

I was breathing hard from rage and confusion. Just how in the world did he find me here?

"How did you find me here?" I say. Stryker just chuckled and didn't answer my question.

"You know Spark, you are one of my failed experiments. Unfortunately I had trouble putting in adamantium trough your skull, so I put on this." He showed me a device that I recognized. It was the one I had stuck behind my ear.

"With this I can tell where you are located and it can give you quite a headache that makes your power uncontrollable. I also instored it in your brain for just about the same reason. But I can do something else with it by just pressing one single button." He held up some sort of switch with a button pressed on top.

"I can make you obey whatever I tell you. Surely I could have used a special drug, but I have different inventions every time I do an experiment on a different mutant." Stryker explained.

So it was him who made me have that headache in the cafeteria! I just couldn't help it; I ran over to Stryker with my claws unleashed, ready to cut his throat from what he had done to me.

Stryker didn't seem to be scared at all, he just smiled and pressed the button he had showed me before.

Suddenly, pain shot through my head. It was just like the one I had in the cafeteria. I started to scream and I fell on the floor right in front of Stryker's feet. It seemed to him as if I was begging on the floor for him to stop, which I wasn't.

He chuckled a little and seemed to enjoy the pain that I was going through.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I felt this some sort of energy passing through my veins and into my heart. Once it had reached its destination, I wanted to release the pressure going through me.

Without knowing, the entire mansions lights went out. I was still in pain, but I still had that energy coursing through my veins. I just couldn't help it; I had to get rid of that power before it welled up inside of me.

I stopped screaming all of a sudden. Stryker was confused and backed away. My head was numb; I couldn't feel anything but my heart pounding frantically inside my chest. I had a feeling that this had something to do with my power.

All of a sudden, electricity emerged through me. The whole room was getting electrocuted and Stryker was running for his life.

It felt wonderful that I released the power inside of me, but I couldn't stop it. I heard screams around the hallway from kids. Some of them ran towards my direction, but once they saw me, they ran as if their life depended on it.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt as if I was changing. My whole body felt as if it was going to explode.

I soon saw Wolverine running towards me. When he came close enough to see my face, he seemed shocked and terrified at the same time. He tried coming closer, but sparks were flying everywhere and he couldn't move any closer than twenty feet.

I didn't understand why he was afraid of me, he was the one who should have frightened _me_, but I was frightening him. I should have been proud of it, but it just scared me in a weird sort of way.

I realized I couldn't keep up with this. I felt very tired and soon my vision turned to darkness and my consciousness faded once again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if that's a cliffhanger. This chapter can sound weird, but that's what I had in mind. And the device that Stryker said, it doesn't really exist in the movie or in the comics or whatever, it's just an invention I came up with. So please review I know I think I may get some flames for this chapter, unless I'm wrong.

**Review Responses: **

**Arein:** Well now you know whom it is from reading this chapter.

**Me-Spike-4eva: **I guess it is stupid lol. Thanks though.

**psycho88: **You know who it is once you have read this chapter. I'm sure your glad too that she could have some control over her powers.


	12. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I know Debra looses consciousness a lot of times, but that's just the way it goes. So please read and review.

**Chapter 12: A New Enemy **

I woke up with a start. I seemed confused at first, but then I remembered all the things that just happened a while ago. I also realized that I always slipped into unconsciousness many times. Could Stryker do that to me too? I might never know.

I looked around me and it occurred that I was still lying on the same spot I was before but something was different. The place was quite, too quite. There was an eerie silence all over the place. Did Stryker some how capture all of the mutants, even Wolverine? I knew that wasn't possible after all, Wolverine was a wild animal that had no feelings at all. Or is it just me that hates him?

I stood up and even time seemed to stop from such silence. I started to walk down the hallway not knowing where to go. I continued to walk until I had an idea. I could go to the garage and see if anyone is in there. I know it wasn't really a clever idea, but it was the only choice I had.

I ran towards any stairs I could fined that could go down. I soon found one but then stopped. There was some sort of conversation going on down there. It sounded like Stryker.

I quietly crepped down the stairs not daring to make a sound. As I came to a point where I could see who was talking I found out that it was Stryker after all with his 'army' of men. I also noticed a strange woman by his side looking very serious. She was looking around the area trying to see if anyone unfamiliar was around. Soon her face turned around and saw me. I quickly crouched down hoping she hadn't seen me. I looked over from the side of the wall where it was hiding me. I knew I should have never done that for that she soon spotted me peeking from my hiding place.

I didn't know she was looking at me for that she had sunglasses over her face for no particular reason. I saw her walk away and I felt relieved all of a sudden. I didn't know why but I had a feeling she somewhat was like Wolverine in some sort of way.

I didn't know why I was down there, I guess I wanted to hear what they were going to say. My hearing was good and I could pick up some sounds. All I heard was, "Cerebro"- "Find it"- Xavior"-"Have you got them all?"- "Only six." I didn't know what that even meant but I felt rough hands grab my shoulders.

Someone spun me around and I saw the face of that strange woman. I got scared and confused, why didn't I hear her coming?

She soon threw me to the top of the stairs and I landed on my back. Pain shot through me but I quickly healed.

I saw her run up to me and soon she jumped right on top of me. She started to choke me and I had nothing to do but unleash my claws. Once I did that, I stabbed her right in the chest. She seemed surprised at first, but soon she just smiled wickedly. I quickly got away from her but not before she could stop me.

She grabbed me around my waist and threw me up against the wall. I landed with a small thud with pain shooting through my back. Just how strong was this woman?

I looked up to see she was running at my direction with five claws on each hand. Wait, five claws? Was I seeing things or what? No way, that couldn't be possible. She was just like me and Wolverine except she seemed to be on Stryker's side and my new enemy. Strange, but someone like Wolverine will always be my enemy.

I had no time to think for more for that she stabbed me with her claws right in my stomach. I gave out a cry, the pain was unbearable, and it felt just like that time when Wolverine had stabbed me the first time I met him.

I knew I was healing quickly, but I didn't even seem to notice for that strange woman grabbed me again. She threw me against the window but not before I could grab on to her. We both crashed through the window with glass flying all around us and soon, we fell inside the large pool the school had.

The water was warm but that didn't seem to matter to me much. I was struggling to escape from that woman before I could reach the bottom of the pool. I trashed around wildly trying to get free, but she seemed to hold on. I was too busy trying to get free from her grasp that I didn't notice that we had reached the bottom which was about fifteen feet.

I saw the woman's foot get stuck to the bottom from a pipe that was curved like a ring. I needed air badly so with the last strength I had to fight, I scratched the woman across her face with my claws and I realized she had let go. I swam to the top like my life depending on it. I only had about two feet left but I felt so weak, my lungs were going to burst and I saw red dots but I still swam ignoring it.

Once I reached to the surface, I breathed in large amounts of air. My lungs ached from holding my breath for so long. I wanted to stay right there forever from how weak I felt, but I had to get away for that woman might get free and come after me once again.

I swam frantically to the edge of the pool. I struggled out with my wet hair covered in front of my face. Wait a minute, my hair was purple. When did I dye it that color? I didn't want to stay and think about it, I had to get out of here as quickly as I can.

I ran over the schools lawn with my wet feet making weird noises. I ran until I saw a blue car coming out of the garage. It was a sport kind and seemed very expensive to me. I didn't stop to admire at it, I ran towards it. I ran but the person driving didn't seem to notice me. He or she just drove with the schools gate opening.

I didn't stop, I continued to run until the schools gate closed and was too narrow. I didn't care; I managed to squeeze through it without much trouble.

As I passed through, I once again ran towards the car, just why in the world couldn't the driver see me?

I couldn't run any longer, I had to stop but then I saw the car slam on its brakes. I think he or she saw me from the review mirror.

As I jogged over to the car, I saw that it was Wolverine driving. Fear came over to me again, of all the people in this school, why did Wolverine have to be the cars driver?

I looked behind the cars window and saw that Rogue, Bobby and John were inside the car too. I seemed relieved a little somehow.

Wolverine opened the car door and grabbed me roughly. I was getting really frightened now. He opened the back door where Bobby and John were sitting and pushed me in. I sat beside John who seemed pissed off that I had to sit by him.

I wish John could just stop being such a dork and act like everyone else.

I saw Wolverine quickly get in the car and started to drive away at top speed.

I put my head against the cars back seat and seemed to relax a little. I was really tired and I wanted to rest awhile. I didn't even care nor did anyone else that I was soaking wet. All I wanted to do was relax and worry about where we were heading to later.

* * *

I hope I have done a good job for this chapter, I know I updated quickly, but I just feel like writing right now. Okay people, review please!

Review Responses: 

chelsey: I'm sure it did answer some questions, thanks.

GMUXMenSoaps: I guess I really like cliffhangers, I mean who doesn't?

Shadow Lycan: Lol, I know she does. I think I better stop doing that, I just seem to enjoy it very much, lol.


	13. Bobby's Family

**Disclaimer:** I am writing a new story of The Lord of the Rings so I won't only update this story too. Don't worry, I won't stop updating. So, I would be pleased if you read and review.

**Chapter 13: Bobby's Family**

The ride seemed to take forever. I heard that we were heading to Boston because Jean and Storm were heading that way too.

I never have been to Boston before; I never planned to visit there even. I wonder what it's like there?

As we were riding in the car, John said something about how he doesn't like uncomfortable silences and he started to mess with the radio. Some sort of song came on and all of us started to whine even me, until John pressed a different button and some sort of cell phone looking thing came out.

"I don't think that's the CD player." John said.

I rolled my eyes, what a jerk.

Wolverine took that thing and started to mess with it. It did seem like a phone or some sort of communicator to me.

I ignored everything else because it didn't seem important to me and went back to my relaxing.

I didn't know what happened, I might have fallen asleep for that I soon heard the car stop and a large house came into view. I heard that we have arrived in Boston and I thought it was Bobby's house for that during the ride Bobby said that his parents lived in Boston.

We got out of the car and once Wolverine started to knock on the door of the house, there was no reply. Wolverine started to ring the doorbell and still there was no answer. I started to realize that no one was home.

"Wait, they always kept a pair of house keys under the mat." Bobby replied.

I saw Bobby reach down under the mat and out came a pair of keys in Bobby's hand. Bobby started the keys at the door and it soon opened revealing a cozy living room.

I walked inside admiring the house and I saw Wolverine enter the kitchen. He probably was looking for a beer because I man like him would be looking for one.

I turned my head and something caught my eye in the living room. It was a picture of Bobby's family. Bobby was in the picture only he looked much younger. His mom and dad were behind him holding his hand. I also saw another little boy looking a little younger than Bobby and I realized that could be his brother.

I smiled, Bobby's family looked very nice, I thought.

I looked up to see a mirror in front of me. I looked back at my reflection and gasped. My hair was a violet color, my eyes were too. My lips were also violet and I checked my nails. They were also violet too! I didn't know how that happened, perhaps from the incident I had with Stryker. But why purple? I knew that the electricity I give away is the color purple. But I also had other colors added to it too. So why wasn't it blue or yellow? Ugh, I really didn't like yellow and blue was a bit too bright for me so perhaps violet was the best. I had to admit I looked pretty good with violet.

I continued to admire my reflection even if I my clothes were a little wet until I heard someone come into the house. I heard some people talking and then I saw them stop at the doorway. They were looking in the kitchen and I guess they were surprised to see Wolverine in there. Those people I suddenly recognized, it was Bobby's mother and brother. Only Bobby's brother was older but I could somehow tell that it was him. His mom looked just about the same from the picture.

I saw someone else come in and he too stopped at the doorway staring inside the kitchen. I knew it was Bobby's father right away for that he really looked like the same as he was in the picture.

I heard Bobby come running down the stairs with Rogue behind him wearing a new outfit. How come I don't get new outfits, mine are still a little wet, I thought. That really didn't matter to me now for that I heard Bobby say something to his family.

I soon saw John over on the other side of the room looking at Bobby's family photos and flicking his lighter at the same time.

Not quite later Bobby's family came in the living room with Rogue, Bobby and Wolverine behind them. I started to back a little away from Wolverine again. He was holding a beer bottle and I thought he might get drunk any minute.

Bobby's family saw me, John and seemed surprised by the way I looked perhaps and that I was in there own living room, same with John I guess.

Bobby told his parents that John and me were a student from the school he went to. I saw Bobby's family sit on the couch and I sat down too along with Bobby, Rogue and John. Wolverine just stood there.

I soon heard Bobby say that he was a mutant and that he didn't go to a prep school but to a mutant school. He also said that me; John, Rogue and Wolverine were mutants too. His parents were shocked and I was surprised to see that they didn't start calling him a freak or any other bad names. I guess my family had some sort of problem.

Bobby's mom was the first one to speak after a long silence. "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

I heard John say something but I wasn't paying any attention at all. I was looking over at Bobby's brother and from the look on his face, I knew that he was jealous. I saw him clench his jaw as if trying to hold himself from yelling. I didn't understand why he had to act this way but I soon saw him look over at Bobby and I tuned my head to see what had caught his attention.

Bobby had touched the teacup his mother was holding by his fingertips and saw the tea turn into ice. I smiled at that, but then it faded when I saw Bobby's brother stand up and walk away up to the stairs.

I shook my head, how jealous could that guy be?

"This is all my fault." Bobby's mother said.

I looked over to see that John was explaining that it wasn't her fault but Bobby's father. I didn't listen anymore for that I sensed something wrong. Wolverine did too because from the look on his face. He just ignored it until he heard a phone ringing.

I looked to see who's phone it was but soon I saw Wolverine take out that object I saw in the car and I knew that it was a phone.

I saw Wolverine go out back and saw him talking to someone, maybe one of the X-Men. I soon felt relieved, I want to get away from this house as soon as I can for that I started to sense something wrong again.

I soon saw Wolverine come back in ordering us to leave.

"Why? What's wrong." Rogue said worriedly.

I paid no attention to her; I just followed Bobby for that he too was following Wolverine. I kept a short distance from Wolverine afraid that he was starting to get drunk already.

When we stepped out the front door, I saw police cars out front. I didn't know why but then it suddenly hit me. Bobby's brother probably went upstairs to call the police! But why would he do that to his own brother?

I soon realized that Bobby figured that out too for that he told everyone what was the problem.

I saw two police officers at our side, a woman on my right and a man on my left telling us to put our hands behind the wall. Wolverine stuck out his claws and fear soon over took me. Just seeing those claws brought back memories to me from the woods.

"Put the knives down!" Said one of the police officers.

"This is all a misunderstanding." Wolverine answered.

"Put the knives down!" Repeated the police officer.

"I can't, look." Wolverine held up his claws and soon I heard a gunshot fire. It hurt my ear because of such good hearing I had. I looked down to see Wolverine fall down quickly and I realized there was a bullet in his head. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for him. I didn't know why but I didn't seem to put that feeling away.

"All right the rest of you, on the ground!" Said one of the police officer.

I slowly went on the ground and so did Bobby and Rogue while John just stood there.

"Look kid I said on the ground!" Repeated the police officer to John.

"We don't want to hurt you kid." Said the female officer.

John looked at me to Rogue then Bobby and finally to Wolverine. He had a look on his face that I couldn't tell but it started to scare me.

"You know those dangerous mutants you hear on the news?" John explained.

"I'm the worst one." And with that he opened his lighter and out came a blaze of fire hitting the male police officer.

He turned around and hit the female officer too and started to hit the police cars. He had a smile on his face as if enjoying the trouble he was doing.

I just stared opened mouth with shock crossed over my face. Why was John doing this?

Soon more police cruisers came and John started to fire at them too. I saw Rogue take out her white glove and touch John's feet.

All of a sudden John stopped bursting out fire and I saw Rogue move her other hand like she was trying to make the fire disappear, which she really was.

Suddenly, Wolverine got up popping his neck with the bullet on his head on the floor. Of course, I almost forgot, Wolverine had the ability to heal.

I seemed relieved and that started to confuse me until I saw a jet come into the clearing. It was blue and I have never seen one that looked like that before.

Wolverine started to walk towards the jet and so did Rogue, Bobby and John who seemed to be in a little bit of pain.

The jet opened and everyone walked in while Bobby stared at his family one last time. I turned to see that they were staring at us from a window on the second floor with fright and shock across their faces.

I turned away and entered the jet to see Jean and Storm up front where the pilot should be seated. I never knew that they could fly a jet.

I also saw a blue man with weird clothes on him and having a devils tail.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolverine questioned to the blue man.

"My name is Kurt Vagner (It's Wagner but with his accent and stuff) but in the circus I vas known as the incredible NightCrawler." Kurt explained.

"Yeah save it." Wolverine answered before Kurt could continue.

Kurt looked at Wolverine as if he was being rude, but Wolverine paid no attention to him.

I sat on a chair and put on my seat belt. Soon I felt the jet start to lift off the ground and I waited patiently for where we were headed to next.

* * *

Wow, that was the longest chapter I have done so far, and I hope it's not the last! So please read and review everyone!

**Review Responses:**

**Osso: **Well that's wonderful and thank you.

**chelsey: **Of course I will update! Lol.

**mistymixwolf: **Sure I'll give you more.


	14. Crashed

**Disclaimer:** Okay I've had it! I quite writing Lord of the Rings stories (Don't own it) I mean I have written three stories of them and all I got was negative reviews. I had to get rid of it, if I even put that I don't except flames, they call me a coward. What's wrong with them? I just don't like negative reviews. sighsI guess I'll have to stay away from that category. I'm proud to write for this one though. Such nice reviewers... Okay I'll stop blabbering now, just please read and review.

Chapter 14: Crashed 

I got bored from sitting in the jet for a long time. Believe me, I get bored too quickly.

As I was sitting on the jet, I looked behind me. There was Wolverine admiring his claws. Fear spread over me once again, what if he stabs me behind my back with those vicious claws of his?

I shook my head; he wouldn't do that around everyone, he would do it when no one was watching.

I settled back in my seat feeling a little better, I still had doubts though. Like, what if he didn't care who was around him? What if he stabbed me anyway? I shook that feeling away, but a chill ran down my spine and I shuddered.

John who was sitting right across from me on the right looked at me and I looked back at him. (No people Sparks isn't in going to like him, that's not why she's looking at him) He looked at me as if I was some psycho and I looked back at him with a 'get a life' expression. Trust me, this John guy gave me the creeps too.

I turned my head the other way and I thought I heard something. It sounded like a woman's voice, but neither Jeans nor Storms.

I looked over to see that Wolverine had heard it too. I started to worry a little.

"Well someone sounds angry." Storm muttered.

"I repeat, lower your jet to ten thousand feet, you have ten seconds to comply." There it was again! That voice, and it sounded like it came from the radio or something.

Soon everyone in the jet heard it too and they started to worry also.

I looked over at the window by Storm and saw a military jet with a person in it instructing us with a finger to go down.

Jean and Storm didn't seem to obey the command at all. I thought they were stupid or something because we are dealing with the military here! They could have weapons instored in their jet.

I looked over the window by Jeans and there was another jet. Not only were we dealing with one military jet but two! I hoped Jean or Storm would lower the jet even we were going to be in trouble.

"They're falling back." Storm replied.

I felt a little relieved somehow, maybe they managed to ignore us, but I wasn't really sure. They could be going to get back up or more help.

I suddenly heard a beeping noise; I wasn't sure why it was doing that but soon Storm told us something dreadful.

"They're marking us." Storm said. Fear overtook me once again. What is it with me and getting scared all the time?

I felt the jet moving around trying to out mark the military jets from shooting at us. Suddenly the jet turned all the way over almost causing me to puke.

"Please don't do that again." John suggested.

"I agree." Wolverine answered.

I also agreed with them but said nothing.

The jet continued to move around until Wolverine suggested a solution.

"Don't we have any weapons in this heat?!" Said Wolverine.

I didn't know what happened but then there was tornado's creating all around us. I think it was Storm because I knew this was impossible for a weather.

Somehow Storm was trying really hard to hit one of those jets and she had succeeded on hitting one of them. I saw it break apart right in front of the window at the front and I knew we were winning.

Soon those beeping noise stopped and so did Storm on creating those tornado's. The sky cleared and bright sunshine appeared before me. It was as if I hadn't seen it in years somehow.

I settled back in my chair before that beeping noise returned. I didn't understand this problem at all.

"Oh my god there's two of them." Storm replied.

I didn't know what two things she was talking about until I felt something.

I felt as if there was a lot of electric power in one certain thing. I felt it behind me and somehow a picture came in my head. I somehow knew what it was because of the way the electricity was located. I realized it was a bomb, two of them actually but one of them seemed to be having some problem. It sounds weird, but that is the best way I can explain it.

I looked over at Jean and saw her concentrating. I think she concentrated on those bombs and I knew she was having some trouble. I soon felt one bomb explode and perhaps it was Jeans doing. There was one more left but Jean didn't seem to be able to destroy it. I decided to help.

I focused on the bomb and still the picture was in my head. I tried to see what wire would be to deactivate the bomb, but I had no clue to which one it was. I decided to guess.

I saw a blue wire and I decided to stop the power from flowing through that. Once I did that I knew we were doomed.

The bomb started to speed up faster and Jean said something but I continued to concentrate. I concentrated so hard on a different wire, but I didn't seem to focus. Everything in my head got mixed up. I lost the image completely and I knew we were going to get hit.

Suddenly the whole jet shook. Some sort of vibration went all around the jet. I held on to my seat as tight as I could until I heard Rogue scream and I looked back. Rogue had been sucked out of the jet and soon I saw that blue man called Kurt disappear into thin air with a wisp of blue clouds left behind.

I stared open mouthed until I saw Kurt appear right by me on the floor with Rogue holding on to him.

I looked over at the front of the jet and nothing but trees came into view. We were probably going to crash into one of course.

Soon the back of the jet where there was a broken part off from the bomb closed up and the jet shook a little.

"Jean?" Storm said.

"It's not me." Jean answered.

Suddenly the jet stopped in mid air. My hair was in front of my face and I blew it away and looked through the front window to see a man and a blue lady with scales on her. He muttered something to the blue scaled lady but I couldn't hear for that the jet had thick steel that I couldn't hear a sound outside.

He soon started to laugh along with that blue scaled woman and looked up at us like we did something very naughty. I didn't know who he was, but I felt happy that he had saved us while I could hear Wolverine breath quickly and loudly as if he just saw his worst enemy. I smiled at that.

* * *

Okay glad I finished this chapter. I think I may have made up something's, but I really don't mind about that. So please review everyone.

Review Responses:

Arein: You don't know? Well it's Yuriko of course. She's also lady deathstrike. Of course my character doesn't know that... And no Spark isn't falling for one of the mutants, unless I want to make this a romance story.

GMUXMenSoaps: Yeah, Bobby's family sure is evil, Lol. Thanks.

chelsey: Thank you very much.

Me-Spike-4eva: That's great.


	15. Thanking Magneto

Sorry for me updating so late, I'm lazy sometimes.

_Crowd starts to yell wildly from my laziness_

Okay sorry, I do need to have a break sometimes, I mean I have to do other things too!

_Crowd looks at one another from not thinking about that_

That's better, I hope you all would understand too for that this isn't the last time I'll be doing this. One more thing, read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Thanking Magneto **

As I got off the jet, I started to look over to that man who just saved us from our doom. He looked like a nice man and that blue lady seemed to be in love with him or something. I thought about how he lowered the jet to the ground with his hand making movements. It was so amazing to me, that while I was in the jet, I was staring at him with an open mouth filled with awe while Wolverine was still beaming and everyone else seemed uncomfortable by his presents. I didn't know why, but now I started to walk towards that man about to tell him thank you for saving everyone's life in the jet.

As I walked towards him, he sat down on a high log with that blue woman next to him. The sun was setting and it seemed to me that we were going to camp out here tonight.

He looked at me as I stopped right in front of him.

"I only wanted to say thank you for saving my life and everyone else's." I thanked.

He smiled and that blue lady stared at me as if no one had said that before to them at all.

"My pleasure, you know, no one has ever thanked me before except for Mystique here." He told me looking at that blue woman. So that was her name, it seemed strange but mysterious too for a name for her.

I got a bit confused, why had no one said thank you before to him? He seemed like a nice person, what could make everyone not thank him for what he just did?

"Tell me my dear, what is your name?" That man said.

"Debra, but usually everyone calls me Sparks." I explained.

"And what talent do you have Sparks?" He said.

I seemed confused of why he would ask me that question, but I answered him anyway.

"Well, I could create electricity not to mention control it, and my other one is kind of strange. I have healing ability and I'm much more agile and my hearing, smell and sight are much better than everyone else's is. Except Wolverine of course, he has adamantium in his bones and so do I. I- I have been used as a experiment so that's why I have adamantium in my bones." I explained.

I didn't know why I told him about me, but he seemed very trustworthy. I also felt strange about the part where I told him that I was used as an experiment.

He seemed to look at me as if I was something useful to him, but someone tugged at my shoulder. Suddenly I was dragged away from that man. I didn't know who was pulling me away from him so I looked to see who it was and it happened to be Rogue.

I was continued to be pulled away until I happened to enter inside a tent. Where did the tent come from? Perhaps they got it from the jet, I thought.

I was pushed into a sitting position on the ground while Rogue looked at me like I just did something very bad.

"Are you CRAZY?! That man is the worst person you could ever imagine!" Rogue screamed at my face.

"Why? What did he ever do? And he's not the worst person you could ever imagine! Stryker is." I paused about the part where I said Stryker. Memories came flooding back in my mind when I was at the base.

Rogue seemed to calm down a bit and she spoke a little nicer this time.

"Okay maybe he isn't the worst person, but he does plan to kill every human being on this planet, that includes your family." Rogue explained.

I looked up at her and thought she was joking or something. A man like him doesn't seem that dangerous. But Rogue's face was serious and I started to believe her.

"Why would he do that?" I say.

"Because he thinks humans are not giving peace to mutants and that mutants are the next evolution so he wants to get rid of humans. He almost tried turning humans to mutants, but accordingly if a human turns into a mutant forcefully, they would die. He tried doing that by using me." Rogue stopped at that sentence and she too seemed to remember about her past with Magneto.

I soon believed that he _was_ a dangerous person even if he didn't look like it and didn't act like one.

"Okay sorry, no one told me about him anyway. I mean I don't even know his name!" I said.

"It's okay, and his name is Magneto if you ever wondered." Rogue told me.

It seemed as if I just fixed a mistake and I was happy that Rogue didn't seem to be mad with me anymore.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'm going to thank Kurt for saving my life." And Rogue went out the tent leaving me their smiling. She thanks Kurt but doesn't thank Magneto. I shake my head knowing why she wouldn't do that.

I wanted to get out and get some fresh air, and when I did step outside, there seemed to be some sort of meeting and I looked to see that they were standing around a fire. I looked in a different direction to see Rogue talking to Kurt. Probably thanking him, I thought. But soon he disappeared with a wisp of blue smoke left behind.

I seemed confused at first, but when I looked back at the meeting, I saw Kurt appear right on top of them hanging down a tree. I thought maybe he was trying to spy on them and was trying hear what they were saying.

I laughed at that thought. I knew he was going to probably get caught for that he made an awfully loud noise when he appeared. The X-Men and Magneto along with that woman seemed to allow him to hear what they were saying on purpose.

I didn't feel like seeing more, my eyes weighed like a ton and sleep would have been wonderful to me at this very moment.

I went back inside the tent where Rogue brought me and saw several sleeping bags at the other side of the tent. I took one and laid it out by the right side of the tent. After straitening it out, I pulled off my shoes not bothering to change for that I didn't have any extra clothes. I laid on the sleeping bag and once my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Not a very adventurous chapter but kind of long. I suppose all there is to say is that please review.

Review Responses: 

Osso: It's okay, you don't have to review every time I update. But when you do read it, please review. And it's great to know that you're getting interested in my story.

chelsey: I'm not sure what's wrong with them, the reviewers just like to flame me that's all.


	16. Heading Towards Alkali Lake

I haven't updated for quite a while, though I have my ways sometimes. I haven't updated soon, because I didn't get very much reviews at all. If I don't get a lot of reviews, I update slower, or never. So please review everyone.

* * *

Chapter 16: Heading to Alkali Lake

I woke up with sunshine over my face. It felt warm and soothing somehow. I lifted up my head to see Rogue sleeping beside me along with Bobby on the other side. They were snoring a little and Rogue had a smile across her face. I wondered what made her so happy.

I sat up and stretched a little and it felt as if I slept hard as stone the whole time. I put my hand through my hair trying to make it straight, and all I got was tangles. I looked around the tent trying to find a brush and soon saw a brush near by and I got up to get it. Once I took the brush, I had trouble combing through my hair, but soon I fixed the tangles after a few tries.

I put the brush on the floor and looked to see what time it was. There was an alarm clock by Bobby and the time was eight o'clock exactly. I never got up this early before except on school days.

I heard some movement outside, and I grew suspicious and went out too. I looked over to see Jean enter the jet with nervousness. I got confused of why she would go in there, so I quietly followed her in.

The jet remained open and I peaked inside to see Jean over at the pilot's seat, or whatever you called it, and start messing with the controls. I took a step up the stairs, which led inside the jet, and crept closer to see better on what Jean was up to.

Once I was a few feet away from Jean, I crouched behind a chair and saw Jean stop messing with the controls and look out the window calmly. I soon saw the jet come back to life and I wondered if Jean just fixed it, but there was more that she did. She somehow messed with the controls with her mind without touching them, and I saw a small grin across Jeans face.

I was getting nervous and scared a little, so I couldn't help but yell over to Jean.

"Jean! What are you doing?" I say.

I saw Jean jump up a bit making herself startled of me and the controls stopped working and there was a dead silence. Jean looked behind her trying to see whom had called her name and I stepped out from behind the chair with her a bit surprised to see me, but then she calmed down a bit.

"Oh, it's only you." Jean let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but what were you doing here anyway?" I repeated.

"I was trying to fix the jet by using my powers, and somehow it worked." Jean answered.

I looked at her not really believing her at all. If she was trying to fix the jet, why was she sneaking around early in the morning?

I was about to answer back, but soon I heard someone climb up the jet and it happened to be Wolverine while I stepped back a little from fear.

"What are you guys up too? Ain't gonna leave us here stranded are you?" Wolverine joked.

I turned to see Jean laugh a little and I smiled too thinking how foolish I had been about Jean.

"No Logan. I just fixed the jet and Debra just seemed to follow me here." Jean explained.

Wolverine looked at me and my smile vanished, and I saw him smirk a little enjoying the fact that I was afraid of him.

I started to get angry with him and I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but soon Storm came in the jet also.

"Hey, jet got fixed?" Storm said.

This time I answered before Jean could, "Yeah."

"Good, at least we'll arrive at Alkali Lake early." Storm said.

Wait, we were heading to Alkali Lake? No way! I can't stand to get back in that base again.

"We're heading to Alkali Lake? Why?" I say.

Storm looked at me with an expression meaning how ignorant I was, but Jean answered anyway.

"Yes, the professor and Scott are captured at the base and so are six of our students." Jean answered.

It soon occurred to me why Scott and the professor were missing and I didn't like the fact to know that they were being held at Alkali Lake. Just why couldn't it be anywhere else but there? I thought.

After a while, Magneto and Mystique appeared along with Rogue, Bobby, and John.

"It appears that the jet is already fixed. Perhaps we should leave right at this moment." Magneto said.

The X-Men looked at him meanly, except for me, and I was getting annoyed that they treated Magneto like that.

"We have to get our supplies first." Storm answered.

Magneto frowned and he sat at the back of the jet waiting when we would leave.

Storm told us to go and pack up our belongings, and I followed Rogue and Bobby to where they were headed.

We came to a stop over at our tent, and Rogue went in to get all the supplies. She came out with three sleeping bags, a brush and an alarm clock.

"Here, go give this to Storm, she'll know where to put this." Rogue asked me to do.

So I grabbed the supplies from her and headed towards the jet, while Rogue and Bobby were folding up the tent as quickly as they could.

Once I started up the steps to the jet, I had some trouble and Storm appeared in front of me, taking away the supplies and putting it somewhere.

I headed back to my tent, and it seemed that Rogue and Bobby were done with folding up the tent, and were heading towards the jet. I walked to them helping carry the tent.

Once we were in the jet, Storm and Jean took the tent away from us, and we went to find a chair to sit on. I looked towards John to see him flick his lighter, occurring to me that he helped us with nothing. And Wolverine was sitting on a chair trying to put on his seat belt.

I didn't want to sit near him, so I went to the back of the jet, while Bobby and Rogue headed towards the front.

After a while, everyone was in the jet preparing to put on their seat belt. Jean and Storm were the one driving the jet, and I felt uneasy somehow to know Jean was flying it.

Soon the jet started to lift off the ground while John moved out of his chair to sit by Magneto.

I ignored him and sat comfortably in my chair not even worrying that I was going to head towards my doom.

* * *

Please everyone, review and I would give you a cookie!

Review Responses: 

chelsey: Nothing much to respond just that thank you and I give you a cookie!

GMUXMenSoaps: It's good to know that my story is like watching a movie. Not to mention the fact that you like it. So thank you and I give you a cookie too!


	17. Return To Alkali Lake

Hey everyone I'm back on track! I got some good news and some bad news. Good news is, I feel like writing again! Bad news is, I've been sick for three days lying in my bed, coughing and feeling sick the whole time. I can't believe I got sick so quickly! Oh well, just please people read and definitely review and I would feel much more better.

* * *

Chapter 17: Return to Alkali lake

The ride seemed comfortable somehow, but my mind started to linger in on some thoughts. What if I got captured at the base again? Or what if I got killed this time?

"Excuse me, do you know vat time it is?" I looked over to see Kurt speaking to me interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down to my wristwatch and saw that it was two thirty seven.

"It's two thirty seven." I answered.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

I continued to think about the possibilities until once again someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hold on tight, we're almost there and it's going to be quite a landing." Storm warned us.

So I checked my seat belt making sure it was tight enough.

I heard a noise behind me and I looked to see it was John flicking his lighter and sitting by Magneto.

"So they say you're the bad guy." It was John speaking with Magneto.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto replied.

I continued to hear their conversation, and John sighed looking at something.

"That's a weird looking helmet." John said.

I looked to see what John was looking at, and it was a helmet, but it was shaped weirdly and was red.

"This dorky looking helmet is going to protect me from the _real_ bad guys." Magneto answered.

Soon I saw Magneto raise his hand and Johns lighter somehow came in his hand without him grabbing it.

"What is your name?" Magneto asked.

"John." He answered.

"What's your real name John?" Magneto asked.

I soon realized Magneto was asking the same question to me when we were at the camp. It wasn't exactly the same, but about the same.

I saw John reach his hand towards the lighter, and fire sweeped out floating above his hand. It was a bit amazing to me and I stared at his hand for a couple of moments.

"Pyro." John answered.

"What talent do you have there Pyro?" Magneto asked.

"I could only manipulate the fire," John closed his hand making the fire disappear, "I can't create it."

"You are a god among insects, don't let anyone tell you differently." Magneto replied.

I seemed a bit confused at what Magneto said, but soon the jet started to shake a little, and I looked up front to see a view of trees and snow with a dam up ahead.

I held my breath and I knew where we were. I was back at Alkali Lake, and even though I knew where we were going, I shivered from fear.

The jet started to land behind some trees and the jet was shaking pretty badly now. All of a sudden, the jet touched the ground with a loud thud, and I nearly fell off my chair though thanks to my seat belt, I didn't.

I saw most of the X-Men relax and sigh from relief as if they were close to death. They started to take off their seat belts, and I did the same while Magneto walked to the front of the jet.

"We need a plan." Magneto called from the front of the jet.

"Duh genius." Wolverine muttered. Somehow my hearing was getting better, and I could hear people breathing from the front of the jet while I was way at the back.

Storm got up from her chair walking towards the back of the room and disappearing behind a door. I wasn't really worried of what she was going to do until a image formed in the middle of the jet with a picture of the inside of the base and I wasn't sure what part of the base it was.

Storm started to explain some things while I got up from my chair and so did the others getting ready to head towards the base. They somehow felt anxious, but I was shaking from fear not even wanting to see that base ever again. But here I was so close to it and yet it only seemed a dream to me.

Soon Wolverine said he'd do something with me puzzled at what he was going to do because I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation but thinking about the base.

I saw Magneto interrupt and make an insult to Wolverine, while he didn't seem much hurt about what he said.

"I'll take the chances." Wolverine answered.

"But I won't." And Magneto looked over to Mystique while she seemed a bit amused to get all the attention over her.

Magneto made a plan for what Mystique should do, but something was bothering me all of a sudden. It seemed as is something was trying to pull me towards the base.

I didn't understand it at all, but all of a sudden, I felt nothing. I had no thoughts going through my head, or the conversation with the X-Men, and not even thinking that I was walking towards the end of the jet without me knowing it. It was very strange to me and it seemed as if the X-Men didn't notice I was heading out of the jet.

I saw the stairs leading out of the jet and I walked out of it while I could only hear one thing in my mind. It was a buzzing noise, and it felt like a machine just turned on and was beeping weird noises.

I continued to walk out, not even feeling the cold weather against my skin and the X-Men still not noticing my disappearance.

It soon occurred that I was walking towards the base without me even knowing it.

* * *

I think you might wonder what's going on. Well, you're just going to have to wait until I finish updating! So please, _please_ review!

Review Responses:

Osso: What kind of relationship with Magneto? As in friends? Well, thanks for the review.

chelsey: Nice to know you're very happy about that cookie.

Mistymixwolf: Sure you get a cookie! And I hope you enjoy it.


	18. Control

Hmm... I wonder why I don't get a lot of reviews. Perhaps I'm doing something wrong? Oh well, not a lot reviews means slow updating. And that's what I just did this time. I'm being selfish, I better update much sooner even if I don't get a lot of reviews. So, I will ask just this one more time, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 18: Control

I continued to walk towards the base heading towards this wall I think I had seen before. Once I reached that wall, it automatically opened as if it was expecting me and I saw a stairway leading down.

I calmly walked over the stairs and started to walk down to where ever the stair was going to lead me. After a while my senses returned and I realized what I was doing and I started to panic. I tried to stop my legs from walking down the stairway, but they didn't cooperate and just continued down the stairs. I tried to open my mouth and scream for help, but that didn't work either. I couldn't even move my eyes and blink them! It was as if something else was controlling it and I was trapped in my own body and could do nothing but think and hear that weird beeping noise in my head. I just hoped the X-Men would soon realize my disappearance and start to look for me.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I came to a room that looked so familiar to me. There were computers everywhere and pipes running around with these people that were dressed like soldiers or something. It soon occurred to me that I was in the exact same room as I was before I came down into this base.

This confused me very much, but soon I saw the person I would never want to see again walk towards me with a big grin on his face.

It was Stryker with a group of soldier sort of people with weapons raised towards me and a very familiar woman standing near Stryker. Stryker seemed as if he just did the most amazing discovery ever and seemed proud of it.

"Well, well, well, I would have never thought that device in your head would work and control you entirely." Stryker said.

I wanted to kill him right at this moment from my claws, but I couldn't even flinch as far as I could tell.

My head seemed to turn over and look at that woman I had seen before who tried to kill me that night when Stryker was at the school.

Stryker seemed confused at what I was looking at and turned over to see what it was. When he saw it was just that strange woman, he chuckled a little.

"I know I have never introduced you before to lady DeathStrike, but I'm sure you have met her before. Of course, she is under my control and so are you." Stryker replied.

Wait, was I hearing things or what? I was under Stryker's control? How could that be? I thought. But soon my questions were answered.

"I know you know about that device in your head because I'm sure one of the X-Men explained it to you. But you don't know that once I mess with the controls, you're under my command. And wherever you are, you'll find me somehow just like you did a couple of minutes ago. And what's so amazing is, I don't have to use a drug or anything every few hours just like lady DeathStrike at all and I don't even have to feed you. You stay like this forever unless someone can deactivate the codes and set you free. But that won't be possible because I am the only one who knows the codes." Stryker explained.

I was completely shocked and I thought if only I could budge my body a little, I would cut Stryker's throat off if I could.

"It's quite difficult to put in the device though, you have to mess with the brain and it would take quite a while to put it in Lady DeathStrikes head and that fellow X-Men called Scott." Stryker replied.

If I could control my emotions, my face would be so red from anger, you'd think it would look like a tomato or something, but my face looked completely calm.

"Of course, I don't even have to tell you this, but let's say if I die from old age perhaps, you would just freeze and can't do anything at all because I'm the one that tells you what to do, so you're like a machine." Stryker explained.

Why was he telling me this? Just to enjoy the fact that I was boiling from rage and I can do nothing about it? I had so many questions that needed to be answered but could not.

Suddenly, a man came rushing in and walked over to Stryker whispering something in his ear and Stryker seemed shocked at first, and then his face frowned. Stryker quickly walked away heading towards a room and somehow I followed along with Lady DeathStrike and a couple of soldiers.

We came upon a huge metal door and it opened revealing a room full of computers on one side and TV screens. One of the screens showed Wolverine in a tunnel yelling from the screen but there was no sound. I had a surge of hope that the X-Men finally were going to rescue me somehow, and I didn't even care if it was Wolverine either.

"Well, look who's come home." And Stryker smiled as if thinking how stupid Wolverine had been to come inside the base.

Stryker walked out the room and I followed along with the soldiers and Lady DeathStrike. We came back in the previous room and this huge door opened that I had never noticed before, and Wolverine stepped in and was in handcuffs, as you might call those, along with another group of soldiers armed with guns.

Stryker looked at Wolverine and Wolverine looked at him then he stopped to look at me. He looked confused and I wanted to shout out to him that Stryker was controlling me, but I just stared back at him with no expression across my face.

Stryker turned around to speak with a soldier saying something that I was even listening to. Soon the soldier yelled something and pulled out a gun pointing at Wolverine.

All of a sudden, Wolverine seemed to change and turned blue along with scales. I soon figured out it was Mystique and I was amazed at what she could do.

Mystique started to dodge some soldiers that were trying to hit her, but soon she ran towards a door luckily escaping it, which was very close at closing in on her.

I wanted to smile at seeing her escape unharmed, but my feet were dragged by Stryker who ran after Mystique after those doors opened again.

We ran in a hallway and soon I came upon a door closing in along with another version of Stryker in there waving at us and laughing. Of course that was Mystique.

Stryker started to ask something at a soldier and I wasn't really paying much attention to their stupid argument.

Stryker turned back and practically ran to wherever and I followed too and so did lady DeathStrike. I got a bit annoyed that I had to follow Stryker everywhere, but I couldn't complain.

Stryker suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"You, stay here and guard the doors. If any of the X-Men approach, kill them." Stryker ordered.

I was a bit shocked at what he just said, but I had to obey those orders whether I wanted to or not.

Time seemed to pass by slowly and a couple of soldiers who stood by me looked nervous and a bit worried at the same time.

I wanted to laugh at them from the look on their faces, but I didn't even seem to smile or frown at all. I really was bored right now but soon I saw a noise down the hall and without knowing, my claws emerged out. I wanted to put them back in but couldn't, and I saw the soldiers look at my claws with a little fear in their eyes.

I waited for a few moments wondering who might be coming in. And soon, the X-Men walked in with a stern look across their face.

They looked up at me with a confused expression, but I suddenly ran forward with my claws pointed straight at them and the soldiers raised their guns to start shooting.

I wanted to stop, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I could do nothing but watch myself trying to kill one of the X-Men.

* * *

I wonder if I did any mistakes in this chapter. Please inform me if I do though. Anyway, please review so I can continue.

Review Responses:

chelsey-pudge: Thanks for reviewing.

Osso: Oh! My mistake, I thought about something else about what you said. How stupid of me.


	19. Set Free

Of course I could wait and get more reviews, but I am so excited today that I just want to write! And today is a very important day... I'm sure you all know what it is. Anyway, you know the drill, read and review. I'm sure all of you are tired of me saying that. Okay, on with chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter 19: Set Free

I never ran so fast in my entire life. It looked as if I eagerly wanted to kill all of the X-Men, but I didn't. I was so close to driving my claws in one of the X-Men's chest but then, I stopped midair.

My head turned over to look at one of the X-Men who did it, and my eyes fell over to Jean. She had her hand raised and was concentrating on me to stop moving and she was also stopping those soldiers beside me.

I wanted to thank her but I couldn't and soon I felt this tingling sensation in my head as if someone was trying to read my thoughts. I figured out that Jean was looking through my mind.

I didn't know what move I was going to do next until I felt as if trying to release energy out of something. I saw my eyes turn over to a cabinet, which had a warning sign on top of it and it said, 'Warning, high boltage inside,' I got confused of why I was looking at it, until I understood what I was about to do. I was going to release electricity from it and kill everyone in this room!

My eyes seemed to lock on it and I felt myself grow hot and I focused hard on that cabinet.

Suddenly, I was thrown to a wall hard and when I landed on my head, I thought I saw stars flying around me.

"What's wrong with her Jean?" I think I heard Storm ask.

"Stryker has put some sort of machine like thing in her head, and she is under his control. I couldn't really find more information because of that thing in her head, but she was planning on killing us as far as I'm sure." Jean answered running up to me.

I heard footsteps approach me and I looked up to see a very blurry face looking at me and one face looked too hairy to me. My head was a bit dizzy from how hard I hit the wall, but my vision senses slowly started to return.

"Is there a way to help her?" I could make out the voice of Wolverine. I didn't know why he even cared if I got helped or not, so his question confused me.

I heard Jean sigh, "No, not unless we could find out the codes to deactivate that system sort of thing in her head."

"Could you take that thing out of her head?" Storm replied.

"Not unless we kill her." Jean answered.

"Interesting, who would have thought to make a mutants mind into a system." I heard Magneto mutter.

"I'm not exactly sure if it is a system, but I could find a way to"—

My full senses finally returned and I jumped directly on top of Jean making her surprised and I prepared to drive my claws right in her chest.

I was about to lower my claws deep in Jeans stomach when three pairs of claws stopped me in time. I looked up to see Wolverine looking at me with the most frightening expression I could ever imagine. If I wasn't under control, I would have crawled away whimpering but this wasn't my doing.

Wolverine pushed me off of Jean causing me off balance and landing on the ground with a loud thud. I tasted blood in my mouth and I spit it out. My head turned to look at Wolverine and he bend down to look at Jean to see if she was okay and then I looked at Kurt and he looked at me sadly somehow, and Storm just stared in shock.

"Enough of this mess." I heard Magneto say.

All of a sudden, I felt as if my bones were getting crushed. I gasped at the pain and it got much worse and my bones felt as if they were going to explode.

"No, wait! Don't kill her!" I heard Storm yell.

"Fine." Magneto muttered.

Then with one more feeling of pain, my spinal cord felt as if it twisted and I suddenly lay still on the ground and couldn't move. I felt as if I was paralyzed and my body was in so much pain, all I could do was moan.

A group of footsteps walked over to me and I couldn't turn my head to look up.

"Is she dead?" I thought I heard Jean ask.

"No, just paralyzed for a couple of minutes. She'll be up soon from her healing ability." Magneto answered.

Soon the footsteps walked away and I couldn't turn my head the other way around to see where they were going. After a while, I heard a screeching noise and it kind of hurt my ear and soon it stopped. I thought I heard something like a door sliding open and those footsteps disappeared to wherever.

I lay motionless and every time I breathed, my ribs ached. I heard background noises like people talking but other than that, there was no noise.

After a few seconds, I heard a pair of footsteps pass by me and I turned my eyes to look who it was and it happened to be Wolverine walking away, alone.

I was thinking that maybe I had control over me again and I tried to yell over to him, but the only thing I did was breath through my mouth, and it wasn't me doing it.

Then, about two minutes later, another group of footsteps passed by and I felt as if all eyes were on me.

I heard someone stop by me and I looked up to see Magneto and Mystique.

"Pity." I heard Magneto say and I thought I heard Mystique laugh. I suddenly realized they were sort of mocking me and that thought made me angry.

They walked away leaving me all alone in my deep thoughts.

Time seemed to pass by slowly and I grew bored immediately until I felt one of my fingers moving. I finally was being able to move again but this time, it felt as if I was moving it.

Minutes passed and soon I could move my entire arm. I expected something else to move it around, but nothing happened. I had a chance of hope that maybe I could lift it, so I did. It raised high over my face and I realized for the first time today, I was smiling again.

Thirty minutes passed and then I could move entirely and I was no longer in control! I got up and I practically screamed from delight. I really didn't know how it happened, perhaps when Magneto messed with my bones, he maybe messed with my head too, probably to set me free.

I suddenly stopped short. I thought I heard the walls shake. Then I felt something-wet land on my head. I raised my hand to touch it and it happened to be water. I looked at it puzzled then I felt a drop of water land on my nose. I looked up to see the ceiling dripping with water and I realized the Dam was going to break through.

I seemed to stare at the ceiling stupidly until I realized I had to get out of here, now.

* * *

Okay, glad I'm done with that. Now I realized something, my story is close to ending. Unless I come up with a different idea and make it much longer. And I was thinking on making this story about forty chapters. Oh well, I could make a sequel after this perhaps. All right, I'm still writing this story and I'm thinking of an ending already. I better stop now and think it through later, so please review if you want to see the end of this.

Review Responses: 

chelsey-pudge: Lol. Wow, you're very happy that I updated. Great!

Arein: She sure did, but I was thinking Magneto helped her.

psycho88: I know, poor Debra. You know, I was thinking about using Jean to read her mind too, I wonder how you figured out what I was about to do... hmm. Don't worry, I just can't stand the fact Debra trying to kill someone. I don't enjoy doing that.

Osso: I wasn't really thinking about making that chapter a cliffhanger. But I just love that idea.


	20. Surrounded

I am utterly relieved that I finally finished my science project! That means I get to have some extra free time on stuff. That's why I haven't been posting chapters for a while. I had this very difficult homework to do. Anyhow, read and review!

* * *

Chapter 20: Surrounded

I started running towards the direction the X-Men left. Water seemed to be dripping much more now and that meant I had to get out of here much sooner.

I sped faster when I saw the exit of the hallway and soon when I reached it I entered the same room that had all the computers and pipes running around in it, only something happened to it.

The whole room lay dead bodies of those soldiers and the computers were ruined and the pipes seemed to have claw marks all over it spilled with blood. Everywhere was just a bloody mess. I thought that the X-Men did all this and I never knew they would be so violent, except for Wolverine, I knew he would just love to do these things. Or perhaps I really misunderstood him.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and I looked over at the other side of the room to see this huge door open revealing passageways to wherever.

I started to run towards it not knowing where it was going to lead me. I turned to a different side of the passage and it revealed a long hallway with a few doors at its side. I continued to run not even caring which way I turned or went, I just had to leave this place but not before I find the X-Men.

I suddenly stopped. I felt this sudden noise all around the hallway and this pain in my head that started to grow much worse. I shrieked back a scream of agony not knowing what was happening only that I was tired of these things happening to me. But this was different from the others. This was something that felt as if my head was going to explode into thousand of pieces and I heard nothing but this alarm like noise in my head and it felt as if my ear was pressed against a high volume music buzzing in my ear.

I screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching at my head so tightly but I didn't feel my nails pressing on my skin for that my head felt so numb. I saw dots across my eyes and things started to turn red. I continued to scream a high pitch noise but the pain only worsened.

I closed my eyes tightly but I told myself to stay awake and don't black out now, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything until the pain stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to see that my cheeks were wet from me crying and I wiped it off with my hand. I sat up slowly rubbing my head gently not even feeling the slightest bit of pain.

I sighed from relief that it was finally over and I wanted to smile but knew I now had little time from finding the X-Men and getting out of here.

With shaky legs, I stood up trying not to lose my balance and looked ahead to see only a continuing path of the hallway. I steadied my legs and took off running once more. This time I ran a bit slowly and I heard noises up ahead. I took my chance that it was probably the X-Men and ran towards the noise.

I continued to follow those shouts until I saw a few figures running down the hallway revealing the X-Men. I ran faster towards them and I saw Xavior being held by Storm and Kurt along with Scott holing on to Jean.

I wanted to shout at them and say that I was back to my old self until the floor collapsed beneath me. This surprised me and I had no idea the floor was to weak to hold my weight but when I looked up, there happened to be a circular door that was purposely put there for someone to fall. Did Stryker make trap doors or what? I thought. When I looked down, it looked like this slide made like a tunnel and it seemed to take forever for it to end.

I started to yell at the top of my lungs so the X-Men could hear, but I was going down so fast and I was too far down for them to hear me.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for this to end. I was just annoyed that every time I recovered from something, something new would happen to me next.

I seemed to fall down forever until I felt myself land on my bottom hard on a concrete floor.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a very hot room where there was nothing but huge pipes running all over the place. Some of them were leaking with water, but I looked around for a door so I can get through and it happened to be so small, I didn't believe I could fit through it.

I got up rubbing my bottom at how hard I fell on it and looked over at that door. I jogged over to it and pushed it to one side, but it didn't even budge. I tried again but it didn't work. I tried at least ten times until I gave in and punched at the door from frustration.

I leaned against a wall realizing there was no way that I could get out of here alive. Time was running out and the dam was going to break in soon.

I just closed my eyes waiting until the whole place just rushed in with water until I had an idea. I could always use my claws.

I unleashed my claws and started to hit it at the door trying to make it open somehow until I saw a lock on it that was a bit too small.

I hit my claws on the lock and it broke into two pieces and the door seemed to open by itself. I didn't stop to think about anything, I just squeezed through the door as fast as I could and in about thirty seconds, I came through just entering in another room.

I sighed from tiredness at how many rooms there were in this base that I had to get through, but I just took off running opening each door that was in my way.

I ran and when I reached a green metal door, I pushed it open and stepped outside in the open. I was finally out of that stupid base!

I felt the cold breeze brush against my face. I seemed to miss that cold breeze and the snow from being away from it for so long. I was just so happy to be out of there I practically jumped up and down but I caught myself in time to just focus and find the X-Men before I start getting too happy.

I started running towards the forest not really knowing where the jet was just that I had to get out of here for that maybe the X-Men left without me.

I was so close to the forest until I heard the sound of speeding water behind me. I ran faster and looked behind me to see water rushing towards me that broke through the dam.

My eyes opened wide and I realized this was my end. The water was too close for me to escape in time. Even if I could be faster than others, I couldn't get away.

I ran anyway until the water was right behind me. I shed a tear one last time knowing that less than a second I would be dead, but I didn't feel the water collapse on me.

I stopped running and looked up to see a circle of water around me and a jet. A jet? Where did that—Then I knew it was the X-Men's plane. I recognized it from its color and the style. No other jet looked like that.

I stared at confusion thinking that maybe one of the X-Men was trying to save me from the water killing me. But I was wrong. I looked over to my side and saw Jean with a hand raised towards the water and the other hand raised to the jet and I knew she was doing all this.

She seemed to be having trouble on keeping the water from crushing on her and the jet, but I mostly wondered why her other hand was pointed to the jet. I then knew why. I didn't feel any power running in the jet. It was as if the power ran out, and Jean was trying to make it fly off to safety. But the new feeling I had, it never happened to me before, maybe I was possessing new things with my powers.

I ignored my new discovery and looked back at Jean and she seemed to be tiring out easily by trying to lift the jet off the ground when I decided to help her. I concentrated on the jet trying to make some power run through it until I felt the engine roar to life. I continued to concentrate and when I looked over to Jean, she was staring at me with surprise but she knew I was just trying to help her. I looked back at the jet and saw some of the X-Men looking at me with shock across their faces but I just continued to concentrate and Jean lifted the jet off the ground with me electricity in the controls so the X-Men could fly off safely.

I continued putting in power in the controls until think I put enough energy in the jet that they could reach back at the school safely so I stopped putting more in for that I was also tiring out. I stopped concentrating and looked up at the jet to see they were high up the ground. I looked at Jean and back at the jet to see it fly off without us. I also thought that if I tried getting in the jet to survive, it would take a little long and that would tire Jean out.

I looked over at Jean and I smiled back at her and she smiled back knowing we were both going to die at the same place. I didn't know why we were smiling, maybe just a little goodbye perhaps. Then Jean turned her head to look at the wall of water surrounding us and I saw flame protrude around her. Jean lowered her hand and the entire water surrounding us collapsed on me with such force, I blacked out feeling no pain and that came to be my sad end.

The End

* * *

I am sorry it had to end that way. That was the reason why I made this story in the first place. I had it all in mind that I wanted the story to end sadly, I just felt like doing it. I'm sorry if it saddens you, but that's the way it has to be. And if you want me to make a sequel about what the X-Men are feeling about Debra's and Jean's death, I'll do it. But I hope at least that this was a bit of a good story. Don't get mad at me for this please. I just hope that you would review and maybe I'll make the sequel a happy one.

Review Responses: 

I Hope It Rains: Thanks for reviewing.

Osso: Yeah I kind of liked that idea too.

chelsey-pudge: lol. That's the first time I ever got a person worried... I think.


End file.
